Hide n' Seek
by ClassicPurpleHeart
Summary: De-aged Reid fic. Follow the team as the go across the country trying to catch the killer who turned Reid into a toddler.
1. Chapter 1

Hide n' Seek Chapter 1

"Okay, Rossi and Reid you take the back, Prentiss and Morgan you take the barn out back, and JJ and I will take the front." Hotch ordered his teammates, as they all dispersed to their instructed positions.

"Everyone ready?" Hotch asked into his earpiece. "Ready" resounded five times through the sound waves, alerting the team that they could now proceed to clear the house and barn.

Rossi looked over at Reid as they began to enter the back of the house and cleared the kitchen. Rossi pointed down a set of stairs. "You take the basement, and I'll continue forward to the front of the house." Reid nodded as he began to slowly make his way down the stairs. His gunned pointed in front of him with his flashlight underneath so he would be able to see as he descended down into the basement.

Upstairs, the team systematically cleared the house, with shouts of clear being heard through their earpieces at random intervals. JJ and Hotch came back downstairs after they found nothing in the upper portion of the house, meeting with Rossi in the living room. "Did you find anything?" Hotch looked to Rossi, questioning him. "No nothing, if you didn't know, you would never have guessed that a serial killer lives behind these walls".

"Where's Reid, wasn't he supposed to be with you?" JJ looked around trying to spot the awkward doctor. "I told him to take the basement, he was supposed to clear down there and see if he could find anything that would lead us to this bastard." Rossi responded.

Hotch frowned, thinking that Reid should have already been done clearing the basement, talking into his mic Hotch asked "Reid, did you find anything." Hotch let out a breathe of relief as he heard the returning response. "Yeah, I think I found some interesting things here about our guy, it looks like I'm standing in a scientist's lab. I'm surrounded by what looks like chemicals and gases." "Okay, Reid come on up and we'll let our crime scene techs take a look through the place." " Sure thing Hotch, I'll come up in a minute I'm just going to turn off the bunsen burner over here in the corner." replied Reid. "Reid, Reid! Don't touch anything, we don't know what it will do! Hotch shouted down the mic, trying to prevent the accident prone Reid from getting into any more trouble. There was static silence coming through the mic, before BOOM! the entire house shook with what seemed to be an explosion coming from the basement.

The three agents rushed towards the basement, wanting to get to their team member to see if he was okay. As Hotch descended the stairs, he was greeted by a wall of purple smoke, not knowing what it was Hotch put his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from breathing in the fumes. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he looked around scanning the room for a glimpse of the lanky doctor. Spotting a part of a converse sneaker poking out behind a work table, Hotch rushed over trying to get to Reid to check him over. What he did see when he reached the spot had him stopping in his tracks. Rubbing his eyes to make sure that the smoke wasn't making him see things, Hotch looked back down seeing the exact same thing. A brown-haired toddler was lying there in a pile of the doctor's clothes. Hotch reached down picking up the toddler, as the toddler opened up his eyes revealing large brown doe eyes.

"Hotch, what happened? Why awe you picking me up, why am I little? Why do I look like a toddlew?" Reid started to panic, breathing heavily and tears started to stream down his face. "Shh Reid, it's okay it's going to be alright, it looks like the gas somehow converted you to a child." Hotch soothed trying to calm down the panicking toddler in his arms. Hotch turned around turning shocked eyes on Rossi and JJ who were behind him. Rossi and JJ looked back with equally shocked faces, mouths wide open not knowing what to make of the scene in front of them. Hotch looked back down at his young agent when he felt the toddler begin to tremble in his arms.

Coughing and trying to speak between breathes, Reid looked up at Hotch "I'm sowwy… cough… Hotch… cough cough…I didn't…cough… listen to you…cough." Reid stopped talking as a coughing fit took over and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Hotch rubbed the little boy's back, trying to calm him down and get him to breathe easier. "Reid I'm not mad at you, it was an accident, something that we couldn't foresee happening. Now let's get you outside and away from all this smoke." Hotch said, turning around and making his way upstairs away from the heavy smoke and whatever else was in that room. Rossi and JJ breaking out of their stupor followed behind Hotch, looking at each other with equally shocked faces.

Once they got outside, Hotch made his way over to the two black SUVs parked out in front of the house. Stopping to open the back passenger door, Hotch proceeded to place Reid on the back seat. Reid sat there wearing only an oversized t-shirt, as he looked up at his team mates that had gathered around the open door. Hotch turned around, threading a hand through his hair as he began to pace in front of the SUV trying to figure out what he was going to do next. He never had to deal with a situation like this and he was unsure of how to proceed. As he made another pass in front of the truck he spotted Morgan and Prentiss run over from the direction of the barn.

"Hotch, what the hell happened. We heard what sounded like an explosion coming from the house when we were clearing the barn. Is everyone okay? Where's Reid?" Morgan questioned as he came upon the gathering of agents around the vehicle. Hotch stepped forward placing a hand on the dark agent's shoulder, hoping to calm him down before he let his anger take over and scare Reid. "Morgan calm down, yes there was an explosion. But no one got hurt, it's just…." Hotch paused not knowing how to explain the unusual situation to the agent. "It's just what, what happened?" Morgan demanded getting riled up again as he thought of all the horrible things that could have happened. Hotch sighed not being able to think of another way to explain the situation besides telling it straight. Hotch pointed over to the open door of the SUV "Reid has seemed to have been turned into a toddler when he inhaled the fumes from the explosion, he was the one in the basement when the explosion happened and got the brunt of whatever chemicals were in the smoke."

Morgan stepped over to the open door and staggered backwards when he spotted a little boy sitting in the back seat with a mop of brown haired that stopped at big brown doe eyes that looked up at him with tears shimmering in them. The toddler was wearing an oversized shirt that appeared to be Reid's and was trembling slightly. "Wow, I never thought I would see the day where Pretty Boy actually became a boy." Morgan chuckled slightly. Reid looked up at the muscled and agent, and tried to give the best glare he could. Morgan laughed aloud at the sight of the toddler trying to glare down the grown agent. "Don't try to hard kid, you just look like a disgruntled kitten when you do that." Reid's lower lip began to tremble at the response as he looked down at his lap.

"Morgan, stop teasing Reid" Hotch glared at his agent, looking around at the others that were still gathered around the vehicle. "Now, we need to get Reid checked out to make sure he wasn't harmed when he inhaled all of that smoke. So JJ, Prentiss and I will take him to the hospital while you Morgan and Dave will stay here and wait for the crime scene techs to arrive so we can know what exactly was in that basement." Hotch looked around at all of the agents making sure that they were going to follow his orders and not protest. When no one said anything Hotch sighed and scrubbed a hand across his face, trying to gather the strength to deal with such an unusual situation. "Okay let's get to it then" he ordered after he opened his eyes and let his hand fell back to his side. Hotch walked over to the driver's side while Prentiss headed towards the front passenger seat and JJ made her way towards Reid. Gathering him up in her arms, she sat in the back seat with Reid sitting in her lap and she pulled the seatbelt around the two of them. JJ cuddled Reid close, rubbing a hand up and down his back trying to comfort the still trembling toddler.

CM

Pulling up in front of the local hospital, Hotch found a parking spot up front and stopped the vehicle. Getting out of the vehicle the agents began to make their way into the hospital, Hotch and Prentiss leading in front, while JJ brought up the back carrying Reid.

Hotch made his way over to the front desk, speaking to the nurse behind it. "Hi, I am need to have my… uh… son checked out by a doctor, there was a slight fire at our house and he inhaled a lot of smoke." Hotch explained. "No problem, just fill out this paperwork and you will be called back to a room soon, where a doctor will look over your soon." The nurse said while handing over a clipboard. Hotch nodded and thanked the nurse as he made his way back to the waiting room where JJ and Prentiss were sitting with Reid still sitting on JJ's lap. Hotch frowned as he looked over at his once fiercely independent agent, now seeking comfort from his colleagues. He shrugged it off when he rationalized that Reid probably was still spooked about what happened this morning and probably didn't want to be left alone. Walking over to sit next to the female agents, Hotch explained that they will be called back soon to be seen and that he had to pretend that Reid was his son so that the nurse wouldn't get suspicious. Hotch settled back in his chair, starting to fill out the forms with the information that he already knows about Reid.

Ten minutes later, a nurse came to the door of the waiting room and called for a Reid Hotchner. Hotch stood up and leaned over to take Reid from JJ, but the little boy tightened his hold on the blonde agent and buried his head into her shoulder. Hotch sighed and said "Okay Reid you win, JJ can come with us." JJ stood up with Spencer in her hold and began to walk over to the nurse at the door. Hotch looked back at Prentiss who was left sitting in the chairs. Prentiss waved Hotch forward stating that she was going to wait there for Morgan and Rossi to show up.

After they were led back to a room to wait for a doctor, JJ sat up on the examination table with Spencer while Hotch took a chair that was in the corner of the room. JJ leaned down and whispered in Spencer's ear as she rocked him back and forth "Spence you're okay, you know we wouldn't let anything happen to you right." She felt the boy nod against her shoulder as a little voice rose up from the toddler "I know JJ, but I tan't tontwol what this body does. My mind knows that I shouldn't be stared but my body won't listen. " Spencer sighed lifting his head off of JJ's shoulder to look her in the eye. "This baby body has a mind of its own". Spencer shifted around so he was facing forward and could look around the room. Seeing all of the scary instruments in the room, he cuddled further into JJ, knowing that she would protect him.

Twenty minutes later, a short female doctor walked in the room. She was looking down at her notes when she looked up over her glasses saying "So this is little Reid Hotchner, what seems to have brought you in here today?" Hotch spoke up from his place in the corner, "There was a small explosion at our place and it seems that Reid here inhaled quite of bit of smoke." The doctor's eyes widened at the word explosion, but she quickly schooled her expression and got to work examining the young boy. She listened to his breathe sounds and looked up his nose and down his throat with her scope. "Well there doesn't seem to be any soot in his mouth or nose, so that's a good sign but just to be on the safe side I would like to monitor his oxygenation levels for an hour." The doctor explained as a nurse came in to place a probe on Spencer's finger and hook him up to the monitor.

While Spencer and JJ were occupied with the nursing that was fussing with him, Hotch made his way over to the doctor. "Excuse me Dr. uh.." "Dr. Kilgar, Mr. Hotchner" the doctor responded, looking up from her notes to eye Hotch. "Yes Dr. Kilgar, do you mind if we talk outside I just have a few more questions for you." Hotch asked while walking over to the door and holding it open for the doctor to follow through behind him.

Outside in the hall, Hotch explained the entire situation to the doctor pausing to allow the doctor digest all of the information. Now that the doctor understood the whole situation, Hotch made sure that Reid was fully healthy and that the de-aging process didn't do any permanent damage. The doctor explained that although she has never dealt with a situation like this before, Reid seemed to be as healthy as any other two and half year old. Hotch let out a sigh of relief when he heard that chemical had de-aged Reid didn't seem to leave any lasting damage for the youngest agent.

Back in the room, Spencer sat in JJ's lap as a nurse fluttered around them, making sure that the probe on his finger was secure and that she was getting a good reading of his oxygen levels. Spencer squirmed in JJ's lap as his bladder made itself known to him. He didn't want to have JJ take him to the bathroom, and the bed was too high up for him to get down by himself. Spencer sighed, resigning himself that he would just have to wait for Hotch to return so he could ask him to take him to the bathroom.

JJ frowned as she felt Spencer squirm more and more in her lap, since she had Henry JJ could spot the potty dance from anywhere and she would bet her next paycheck that Spencer needed to go to the bathroom. JJ turned Spencer around to look at her and asked "Spence, do you need to go to the bathroom.?" Spencer sighed wringing his hands in his lap and trying to look anywhere but at JJ. He nodded his head, not trusting his voice to speak.

JJ took the probe off Spencer's finger and swung him off the bed setting him on his feet. As soon as Spencer was standing, the pressure in his bladder became more pronounced and before he knew it, he felt a warm liquid spreading down his legs and onto the floor. Spencer looked down at the floor, ashamed that he had just had an accident in front of one of his colleagues and it had to be JJ no less! JJ sighed seeing the wet spot growing on the floor, she knelt in front of Spencer and lifted his chin so that she was looking in his eyes. "Spence, it was an accident, it's okay it happens all the time to little boys." Spencer wouldn't respond just letting tears fill his eyes. "Spence, it's fine I'm just going to get the nurse so we can get this cleaned up and maybe find some clean clothes for you okay?" Spencer nodded letting his eyes fall back to the floor, not wanting to look at JJ.

JJ used the call button on the side of the bed to call the nurse to bring in some supplies to clean up. The nurse bustled in armed with a mop and towels, as well as wipes, pull ups and pajamas. JJ took the wipes, pull ups and pajamas from the nurse and took a hold of Spencer's hand leading him into the bathroom, while the nurse cleaned up the room. Inside the bathroom, JJ cleaned Spencer and took off his wet clothes. By this time tears were streaming down the young child's face and he was trying to hold his hands in front of him, so that JJ wouldn't see. "Ah Spence, you know that I have a young boy at home you have nothing that I haven't seen before." JJ soothed reaching over to grab the pull up and pajamas from where they were laying on the ground. When Spencer saw what was in JJ's hands, he began to shake his head back and forth saying "No, I don't need those. I'm potty trained it was just an accident. I don't need them." "I know Spence, but the hospital only has pull ups for kids your size, they don't have any underwear. So you are going to have to wear them until we can get to the store to buy you some real clothes." JJ explained carding a hand through the toddler's hair to try and get him to calm down. Reluctantly Spencer allowed JJ to dress him in the pajamas and pull ups, trying to let his mind go anywhere else but inside that bathroom.

Walking back out into the hospital room with a dry Spencer in her arms, JJ saw that Hotch and the doctor had returned from their discussion in the hall. Hotch looked over as JJ entered the room, his eyebrows raising when he saw that Spencer was changed into different clothes, but seeing JJ's imperceptible head shake he didn't question it. Dr. Kilgar spoke up then "I have full confidence that Reid is going to be fine and that the explosion didn't harm him in any way. I will let you guys go home now, but if Reid starts coughing more or has more difficulty breathing bring him back in, okay?" Hotch stood up gathering their jackets "We will, thank you for checking Reid over." Hotch said shaking the doctor's hand. Glancing back to make sure that they didn't leave anything behind, the trio made their way out of the door and towards the waiting room.

Entering the waiting room and spotting the other three agents over in the corner, Hotch made his way over to them. "The doctor said that Reid's going to be fine and the explosion didn't leave any lasting damage." The other agents relaxed, relieved that their youngest member was going to be fine. "Now Rossi and I will go back to the police station and smooth over the situation, while the rest of you head back to the hotel." Hotch ordered. The group of agents split up then dividing themselves into two different vehicles.

On the way to the hotel with Morgan driving and Prentiss in the front passenger seat, JJ sat in the backseat with Spencer in her lap again. Hearing a grumble coming from the youngster's stomach, JJ called out "Hey Morgan, can you stop at some place to eat someone's getting hungry back here. Spencer blushed not realizing that his stomach was that loud. Morgan laughed "Gotta stop for snack time, do we pretty boy?" "Morgan stop, it's lunch time and kid's aren't used to putting off eating like we are" JJ scolded. Morgan looking chastised, nodded and pulled into the next food place that he saw.

Stepping out of the car, JJ handed over Spencer to a surprised Morgan. "I'm going over to the Target across the street and grabbing some things that we will need. You and Spence can go inside and order food for all of us. Emily do want to come with me?" JJ asked, looking over to the raven-haired agent. Prentiss nodded and smiled, patting Morgan on the shoulder "Have fun in there, baby-sitting the two year old. As the two female agents walked away, Morgan stood there stunned not knowing how he just got left alone with a toddler. A loud grumbling sound broke him out of his stupor, looking down at the brown-haired child in his arms he laughed " I guess we better get some food into you before your stomach decides to rebel."

Back in the department store, JJ and Prentiss had split up deciding to divide and conquer the list of items that JJ decided they needed . JJ went to the toddler section and started picking out clothes that would fit Spencer. After selecting a few outfits and pajamas, JJ grabbed a few packages of socks and underwear off the shelves. Sighing she went over to the diaper section, she knew that Spencer would protest but until they were sure that he was fully potty trained JJ decided to pick up some pull ups and wipes just in case. Meeting up with Prentiss at the checkout counter, JJ looked over seeing that her comrade was successful in her mission to find all of her supplies. Prentiss had found a car seat as well as picking up some juice boxes and cookies. Seeing a cute floppy dog on the way out, JJ decided to add it to the cart as well.

After dropping off their purchases in the SUV, the girls made their way into the fast food restaurant in search of the boys. Spotting Morgan they made their way over to where he was seated, JJ frowned as they got closer not seeing Spencer at the table. Walking up JJ exclaimed "Morgan, where's Spence did you lose him already?!" "Chill out JJ, I didn't lose the rugrat he's over there in the play place. I thought it would be good to allow him to run off some of that energy." Morgan said pointing over to the indoor playground that was next to the tables in the restaurant. "Well I'll go over and collect him them, Emily and I are ready to go" JJ said as she made her way over to the children's playground. Not seeing Spencer running around with the other children, she walked further into the play place looking for the mop haired child. Spotting his pajamas, JJ made her way over and stopped in her tracks when she saw what he was doing, cooing over the boy's cuteness. It seemed that Spencer conked out in the midst of playing as he was curled up inside one of the plastic tubes fast asleep. Crawling in beside him, JJ gathered the toddler in her arms and made her way back to the table.

Cleaning up their table, Morgan and Prentiss looked up to see JJ approaching with a fast asleep Spencer in her arms. "Looks like he really did get all of his energy out, I guess it's time to go back to the hotel" Morgan said grabbing the takeout food and car keys from the table. Outside, stopping to set up the car seat and strapping Spencer in, the agents were on their way back to the hotel.

Back at the police station, Rossi and Hotch looked up as a young police officer rushed in waving an envelope in his hands. "Sirs, a message just got dropped off addressed to you guys. It's about the explosion that happened this morning." Rossi and Hotch looked at each other rushing over to see what the message had to say.

 **AN: And I am going to leave it there for some suspense. Don't worry Garcia will be making an appearance soon in the next few chapters. Also warning you now I don't know how often I am going to update this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hide n' Seek Chapter 2

 ** _Last time on Criminal Minds:_**

 ** _Back at the police station, Rossi and Hotch looked up as a young police officer rushed in waving an envelope in his hands. "Sirs, a message just got dropped off addressed to you guys. It's about the explosion that happened this morning." Rossi and Hotch looked at each other rushing over to see what the message had to say._**

Hotch reached over grabbing the envelope the young police officer, dismissing him with one curt nod. Going over to the table in the middle of the room with Rossi close behind him, Hotch cautiously opened the envelope not knowing what was going to be inside it. Unfolding the letter inside it Hotch began to read: _I see you have found my secret project. Too bad for Dr. Reid that he was in the room when it went off. If you want to change the good doctor back to his normal size, you are going to have to find me. You see I have the antidote with me, but I not going to make it easy for you. Think of it as a game of hide and seek. Catch me if you can._

Rereading the note slowly to make sure he didn't miss anything, Hotch's brow furrowed deeper. Rossi reading the note over Hotch's shoulder was the first to speak "Well obviously our unsub thinks this is a game and he is gloating that he was able to outsmart us." Hotch growled "He has not outsmarted us, he simply has the upper hand right now, but we are going to find him and get Spencer back to normal. Fowler may think that he is controlling us and this game, but we just need to get one step ahead of him." Walking over to the phone sitting in the corner of the room on a desk, Hotch picked it dialing a number he knew off by heart.

"Office of the all knowing, how may I help you Sugar Plum?" Garcia answered. "Garcia it's Hotch, I need you to look up everything about Greg Fowler and his last known location." Hotch barked into the phone, ignoring her greeting. "On it boss man, may I know why we are tracking this creepy fellow?" Hotch sighed knowing he would have to explain the whole situation to Garcia and knowing that she would freak out, Hotch dived into telling her all that had happened that day starting with their search of Fowler's house that morning.

After Hotch finished explaining the situation Garcia cried "Oh my god! My little boy genius has actually turned into a little boy. Ahh, he must be so cute, with those big brown eyes and floppy hair. When can I see him? I just want to pick him up and squeeze the stuffing out of him." "Garcia calm down, we are coming back to Quantico tonight, there is no point staying here anymore when we know that Fowler is no longer here." "Ohh, I can't wait, I have to go out and buy presents for my Junior G-man, when I think of all the cute little boy things I can get, eeek I can't wait!"Garcia exclaimed down the phone getting more and more excited at the thought of all the shopping she would be able to do. "Garcia, don't buy too much we don't know how much longer Spencer will be like." Hotch ordered, already a headache blooming over the thought all that Garcia would buy. "I won't sir, Garcia out" Garcia said ending the conversation.

Hotch groaned scrubbing a hand over his face he turned toward Rossi, "She's not going to go easy is she?"

"Have we ever known Garcia to have restraint when it comes to shopping, especially shopping for kids stuff." Rossi responded going over and patting Hotch on the shoulder. Hotch let out another groan and straightened, gathering his cell phone off the table. "I guess I better let the others know that we are going back to Quantico tonight and to pack up their go-bags." Hotch said while dialing the number for Morgan.

"Hey Hotch, how's it going at the police station?" Morgan answered. "Well we got a message from our unsub taunting us to come find him, but we will discuss that on the plane. We are going back to Quantico tonight so we can have a central place to try and find our guy. Will you guys be able to be packed and ready to board the plane in an hour?" Hotch questioned his teammate. "Yeah sure Hotch, the kid has been sleeping for the past hour, but I'm sure we can let him sleep and still get everything ready." Hotch finished the conversation with Morgan and hung up the phone turning towards Rossi. "Well it seems like wheels up in an hour."

Back at the hotel room, Morgan walked back into the room after taking the phone call in the hallway so he wouldn't disturb Reid. Looking over at the bed, he saw the youngest agent sleeping peacefully curled up in the middle of the bed with the brown fluffy puppy in one arm and thumb in his mouth. "That was Hotch, he said they got a message from the unsub but he would explain it on the plane, which is leaving in an hour." Morgan explained to the girls who were seated at the small table and chairs in the room, keeping an eye on their young charge. Emily sighed, "I guess that means we better pack up our bags, JJ I can pack up yours you better stay here and watch Spencer. Morgan can you pack up Spencer's bag along with yours?" Morgan nodded leaving the room along with Emily, going to their separate rooms.

JJ looked back over to the bed smiling at the cute picture that Spencer made curled up with a stuffed animal and sucking on his thumb. That smile soon dipped down when Spencer started to moan and thrash around in the bed. Going over to the bed JJ sat beside the toddler, carding a hand through his hair as she soothed "Shh Spencer, it's alright I'm right here, you're safe." JJ continued to rub his back and hum as Spencer settled down, cuddling into her side. JJ sighed hoping that nightmares would not be a regular occurrence for the young doctor.

Stepping onto the plane an hour later, the team went to their usual seats while they waited for JJ to put down the still sleeping Spencer on the couch. After setting Spencer down and tucking a blanket around him, JJ made her way over to the other agents so they could begin discussing what they were going to do about the miniature agent.

Hotch finished explaining the letter that they received from their unsub and that he had Garcia looking for him to see where he was. Frowning thinking over everything that Hotch had said, JJ said "Well, it's obvious that we will have to look after Spencer in his toddler body for a while, until we can find Fowler and his antidote. So we have to decide who will bring him home and be his main guardian." A chorus of "I'll take him" resounded around the table. Hotch put his hand up, stopping everyone from fighting over who would bring the young boy home. "We all can't bring him home, he needs more stability than that. Now JJ and I have our homes already set up for young children, so I think it should be one of us."

Seeing that Prentiss and Morgan were about to protest, Rossi cut in before they could speak. "How about we all stay at my house, you know that I have more than enough rooms for all of us to stay there. That way Spencer can have his whole family surrounding him and feel more safe. If Hotch or JJ don't mind they could bring over some kid things, so that we can set up Reid's room so he can be more comfortable there. This way we can give Spencer the childhood that we know he didn't have the first time." Not hearing any protests around the table, Rossi took that as confirmation that they were all in agreement with his plan.

The profilers glanced over when Spencer began stirring on the couch, opening his eyes Spencer was confused before he realized that he was on the BAU jet. Sitting up he looked around and spotting the other agents sitting around the table he began to make his way over. Fisting his eyes he stopped in front of the table and looked up at all the eyes that were fixed on him. "Had a good nap, pretty boy?" Morgan teased, chuckling at how the toddler's hair was sticking up in all different directions. Spencer nodded while sifting from foot to foot.

"Got ants in your pants, Spence?" JJ asked noticing the boys movements. Spencer shyly looked over at her and whispered "I have to change." A blush creeping up the boys face. Realization dawned on JJ as she stood up and held out her hand to Spencer. The boy shook his head "No, I don't want you to do it, Hotch tome wit me."

Eyebrows raised Hotch shrugged and held out his hand to Spencer and the little boy grabbed hold, trailing behind the BAU leader. Stopping to pick up the bag that JJ put out earlier, Hotch and Spencer made their way to the bathroom at the back of the jet.

Entering the small bathroom, Hotch set the bag on top of the closed toilet seat and turned towards Spencer. "Okay bud let's get you cleaned up and in actual clothes and then you can go out and get your snack." Hotch started to undress Spencer trying to distract the little boy from what he was doing so that Spencer wouldn't get too embarrassed. "So we've decided that we are all going to stay at Rossi's house until you're big again."

"Weally you guys would do that?" Spencer asked surprised.

"Of course, we are your family and we want to be with you until your grown again." Hotch replied, picking up another pull up and clothes to redress Spencer. When Reid saw what Hotch had in his hand, he began to shake his head "No pwease, pwease don't. I don't want to weaw those, I am an adult!". Hotch sighed "Spencer you may be an adult, but you are still in the body of a two and a half year old. You just have to wear these until we know for certain that you are potty trained." Spencer's shoulders slumped as he resigned himself to the fact that he was going to being wearing the pull ups for a while.

Grabbing the rest of the clothes, Hotch finished dressing Spencer in his outfit of light blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with black writing saying "Wild one" and a red and black plaid shirt. Knowing that the young agent liked unmatching socks, Hotch put one green sock on and one blue sock on. Tying up the black converse sneakers, Hotch stood up grabbing Spencer's hand and leading him out of the bathroom.

Looking up at the sound of the bathroom door opening Morgan whistled as he took in the sight of the toddler being led to the table by Hotch. "Looking good kid, you actually look like you got some swagger." Reid blushed looking down at his outfit. "I didn't pick it out, JJ did." "Either way you're looking good kid" Morgan exclaimed.

Spencer toddled his way over to the table, trying to climb into the empty chaired at the table. Seeing the boy's struggle to get into the chair, Rossi leaned over and lifted him into it. Nodding his thanks to Rossi, Spencer greedily grabbed the bag of cookies that JJ had set out earlier. Seeing that the toddler was satisfied with his snack, the team decided to plan what they were going to do that night and how they were going to move themselves into Rossi's mansion.

After the tenth time that Spencer kicked his heels against the seat, Morgan had enough and decided to do something about Spencer's excess energy. Walking over Morgan picked Spencer up and brought him to the center of the plane where there was the most floor space. Setting Spencer down, Morgan began attacking the toddler tickling him everywhere. Giggling Spencer was soon rolling around on the floor trying to get away from the tickle monster. The team smiled happy to see that Reid's second childhood was much happier than his first.

As the plane began its descent , Morgan carried Spencer over to a seat sitting him on his lap and strapping a seatbelt around the both of them. When the plane landed Morgan stood up with Spencer in his arms, grabbing both go bags, he got off of the private jet with the team behind him. Waiting on the tarmac, once they excited the plane, was a very excited Garcia.

Once she saw them, Garcia squealed rushing forward to hug the miniaturized agent. Reaching Morgan Garcia grabbed Spencer from his arms hugging the toddler to her chest. Kissing his cheeks as she fawned over the adorableness that was a two year old Reid.

Whining Reid tried to get out of the death grip that Garcia kept on him, turning his face away so she couldn't kiss him anymore. Seeing the toddler's discomfort Hotch reached over, rescuing Reid before he suffocated from all of Garcia's love. Speaking before Garcia could protest Spencer being taken away from her, Hotch said "We better get something to eat soon, so that we will have enough time tonight to get settled at Rossi's house."

Following the leader's suggestion the team made their way over to the two SUVS and drove to the closest restaurant.

Finishing up his meal, Rossi looked around the table eyes falling on the littlest member who was fisting his eyes trying to keep them open just a little bit longer. "Well I guess it's someone's bedtime, why don't I take him back with me to my house and you guys can pack up all that you will need for the next few weeks and meet us there." Rossi suggested.

The team seeing that Reid was fighting sleep readily agreed and dove back into their meals trying to finish up sooner. Once the meal was done and paid for the team split to their prospective vehicles, Rossi walking over to his truck and buckling Reid into the car seat that was switched into his vehicle so he could take Spencer home.

Pulling up in front of his mansion, Rossi stopped the vehicle and looked into the backseat smiling at Reid who was conked out with his chin resting on his chest. Stepping out Rossi gathered all of his and Reid's bags bringing them into the house, then coming back to carry Reid inside.

Walking into one of the many bedrooms, Rossi set Reid in the middle of the bed. Gathering all of the supplies that he would need, Dave began the process of changing Reid into his pajamas and getting him ready for bed without waking him. After Reid was changed into his Monster Inc. pajamas, Rossi tucked a blanket around him, placing pillows on either side of him so that he wouldn't accidently fall out of bed. Before turning out the light, Rossi palmed Spencer's cheek whispering "Sleep well my little bambino".

An hour later the rest of the team starting to show up with bags in tow. JJ was the last to show up with multiple boxes in the back of her car. As Morgan and Hotch helped her unload the car, Morgan teased "You know we only had to pack for a few weeks right, not completely move in."

JJ shoved Morgan's chest saying "Those aren't for me doofus, they some of Henry's old things that I thought Spencer could use. You know like more clothes, toys, a stroller, potty training stuff and a night light."

"Don't let Pretty Boy see the potty training stuff, he is already is embarrassed enough that he can't control his toddler body and have to have us help him." Morgan said while walking inside carrying two of the boxes.

"Well we just have to show him that there is nothing to be embarrassed about, and all he has to worry about is having the most fun a two year old can have. It'll be hard as Spencer is so fiercely independent, but if we show him that it is safe to act like a two year old, I'm sure he'll become more comfortable in his new body." Hotch chimed in bringing up the rear with the last two boxes.

Unloading the boxes and bags, the team started to yawn decided to call it a night. After retreating to their separate room, the common thought running through all of their minds was on their littlest agent and how they could make sure that his second childhood was happier than his first.

 **AN: Didn't expect to update this fast, but all the great reviews and follows motivated me to finish this second chapter. Enjoy and review if there are any experiences that you want to see Spencer have.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hide n' Seek Chapter 3

Opening his eyes, Spencer jerked back startled by the unfamiliar surroundings. Not knowing what bedroom he was in or how he got to be there, Spencer threw back the covers shimmying off the bed with a thump. Getting to his feet Spencer ran out of the room, trying to find something familiar. Running into the room across from his, he saw an arm he knew well hanging over the side of the bed. Getting to the bed, Spencer climbed on top and pounced on top of the lump in the middle of the bed.

With a groan Morgan awoke, feeling weight dropped on top of his chest he was startled out of the dream he was having. Popping open his eyes he came face to face with big brown doe eyes filled with fear looking down at him. Sitting up and pulling the boy into his lap, Morgan pushed some of the hair back that had fallen in front of Spencer's eyes. "Spencer, what's wrong buddy? Did you have a bad dream?"

Shaking his head, Spencer said in a trembling voice, "No I wote up and didn't know whewe I was. I didn't wecognize anything and I got tawed."

"Ah Spencer, it's alright we're at Rossi's house. We came here last night after dinner, but I guess you wouldn't know that because you fell asleep before dessert." Morgan soothed rubbing a hand up and down Spencer's back trying to calm down the still trembling boy.

Seeing Spencer calm down Morgan looked over at the clock on the bedside table, noting that it was already 7:30, he decided that it was time to get up and start the day. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed Morgan stood up with Reid in his arms. Walking across the hall and back into Reid's bedroom, he grabbed some clothes and supplies and made his way into the attached bath. Setting Reid down on the ground Morgan turned around turning on the taps in the bath tub to the right temperature.

Turning around Morgan began to grab the bottom hem of Spencer's shirt so that he could undress him for the bath. Eyes widening in realization as to what Morgan was going to do, Spencer began pushing Morgan's hands away "No stop, stop. I tan do it myself. You tan leave now."

Morgan sighed realizing that this wasn't going as easy as he thought it would. Crouching down in front of Spencer and Morgan made sure to look him in the eye. "Pretty boy you're two and I can't let you take a bath by yourself, you could hurt yourself or worse drown. And I would be in trouble with Hotch and JJ, not to mention Rossi and Garcia and probably Prentiss if I let you take a bath by yourself. Now let me help you get bath and then we can go rustle up some dinner."

Seeing Spencer open his mouth to continue protesting Morgan helping him, Morgan decided to try another way to get through to the little boy. "Reid think about it, if you were babysitting a two year old Henry and he needed a bath would you let him take one by himself?" Reid looked down at his bare feet, shaking his head in defeat.

"Spencer, we all consider each other family and when we see another family member in need of help we help them. The team and I we just want you to enjoy this second chance at a childhood, so take this as a chance to let go of all your adult worries and truly act like a two year old. Okay?" Morgan asked looking down at the mop haired boy.

Spencer looked up a mischievous glint in his eye. "You want me to fully act like a two yeaw old and fowget all about tontwolling myself like an adult?"

Morgan nodded relieved that he was able to get through to the tyke. Turning back around to turn off the water, Morgan swivelled around so he could get Spencer undressed and into the bath. Morgan's eyes widened as he saw that Spencer was standing there as naked as the day he was born.

Spencer giggled at the look on Morgan's face and pivoted around dashing out of the bathroom and down the hallway with Morgan on his heels trying to catch him.

Rossi walked out of his bedroom, yawning and stretching he made his way to the kitchen so that he could get a pot of coffee started. Stumbling back in shock as a naked little Spencer slammed into his knees, Rossi bent down and picked the tot up. Looking between the two miscreants with a stern gaze, Rossi questioned "What in the world are you two doing, it's not even 8 in the morning."

Spencer giggled looking over at Morgan and pointing a finger "He *snicker* told me to act like a child. So I decided to show him *snicker* what a weal two yeaw old acts like."

Morgan growled taking Reid from Rossi he said "I didn't mean that pretty boy, but it seems that you've gotten over your embarrassment. Time to get clean, before the bath water gets cold."

Rossi shook his head as he watched the two agents walk back in the direction of Spencer's room. Smiling and humming to himself as he proceeded to the kitchen to get his much needed cup of coffee, Rossi thought to himself that Reid was going to have no trouble having fun during this second childhood.

Half an hour later Morgan walked into the kitchen with a freshly bathed Spencer in tow to find that Rossi had begun cooking breakfast for everyone. Walking over and sniffing appreciatively as he saw the spread of eggs, bacon and pancakes, Morgan asked Rossi "This smells great! Need any help with anything?"

"Nope it is almost done, but you boys can set the table." Rossi answered turning back to the skillet where he had pancakes cooking. Morgan walked over to the cabinet and took out some plastic cups, handing them to Spencer he instructed the two year old to take them over to the table. Grabbing a stack of plates for himself, Morgan followed behind Spencer helping the toddler set the table for everyone.

The team members started making their way one by one to the kitchen as the smell of breakfast began to permeate the air. Digging into the feast that Rossi had set on the table, the team ate and teased and talked, enjoying the simplicity of spending time with those they considered family.

Finishing his meal and patting his stomach, Hotch looked around at all the happy faces at the table. Stopping at the littlest face Aaron chuckled to himself, it had seemed that Spencer had managed to get syrup everywhere. There was even syrup dripping from his hair! Pushing back his chair, Hotch made his way around the table and snatched Reid from his booster seat. Holding Reid away from him so that Hotch wouldn't get any of the syrup on his clothes, he made his way down the hall and into the bathroom.

Coming back with a syrup free Spencer, Hotch set him back down in his booster seat and turned to his team. "So today I need to go into the office and brief Strauss on our situation. Garcia you need to try and track Fowler see if you can pick him up anywhere. Rossi and Morgan I want you to look through the case file and see if there are any clues as to where Fowler would go. JJ and Prentiss you guys can help Rossi and Morgan." Hearing the team leader's orders the other agents got up and started to get ready so they could go into the office.

Walking into the BAU with Spencer in his arms, Hotch made his way towards Chief Strauss's office. He had decided that he would need evidence of Spencer's transformation if he was ever going to prove it to the section head, that was why Spencer was going to be joining him in this meeting. Knocking on Strauss's door and hearing a brusque "Enter", Hotch opened up the door and stepped in preparing himself for what will be an unpleasant meeting.

"Good Afternoon Chief Strauss." Agent Hotchner greeted.

"Aaron." Strauss nodded looking up for her papers. "Why do you have a child with you Agent Hotchner?" Strauss questioned.

"Well, this is actually what I wanted to meet with you about." answered Hotch. "See, this is Agent Reid, it seems that while we were on our last case we stumbled upon a very sinister scientist's lab. When Reid was clearing the lab one of the chemicals had exploded, engulfing Reid in the fumes. When Reid inhaled the fumes he was shrunk down to this size and this was how we found him, ma'am."

Strauss stared back at the toddler with a very disbelieving look on her face. "I don't know what sort of prank you are trying to pull Agent Hotchner, but I will have you know that I do not find it funny in the least."

"Unfortunately it is not a joke ma'am. What I said was the truth, and you can ask Agent Reid here any question you like for us to prove it too you." Hotch answered, nodding towards the boy in his arms.

Strauss's mouth went into a thin line and her eyebrow raised however she did address the toddler in Agent Hotchner's arms. "If you are Agent Reid, than you can answer me this, who was the man that kidnapped you and made you dig your own grave in the cemetery?"

"Tobias Hankel, Chief Stwauss." Reid answered.

"And what did you cut yourself on went you were poisoned by anthrax?" Strauss asked, staring intently at Agent Reid.

"A wose bush." Reid supplied, staring back at Chief Strauss trying not to show any fear.

At that answer Chief Strauss sighed, taking off her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose she leaned back in her chair. The boy had answered all of the questions correctly and she couldn't dispute the fact that this was indeed Agent Reid. However this did nothing to calm her worries.

Opening her eyes and looking at Agent Hotchner in the eye she said "I believe you, but the question is what are we going to do about this. If this falls into the hands of the media, there will be public outcry. Not only that but one of our key agents can't even reach the top of his desk and won't be able to work."

"I understand you concern's Chief, but I have thought this through and I have a couple suggestions. Right now nobody besides our team and a doctor at a hospital, who has sworn she will not tell anyone, knows about this situation. We can tell everyone that Reid here is my nephew that has come to live with me, while my brother is out of the country for the next few weeks. As for the case, my team will continue to work it trying to find Greg Fowler and the antidote that he has to make Reid big again. I agree with you that Reid shouldn't be working when he is this small, however he will need to come with us whenever we find Fowler so that he can take the antidote. I propose that while he is with us out of state, I will spare another one of my agents to essentially babysit him, while the rest of us continue the search. "

"Okay I'll agree to the suggestions you made, but I want to make it clear that although Agent Reid may travel with you to the different cities, he is not to be involved in the case in anyway. That means he doesn't even step foot into the police stations or go anywhere near where the unsub might be. Do I make myself clear?" Strauss asked while leveling a stern gaze on the two agents.

"Yes of course, I would have it no other way." Agent Hotchner answered.

"Good, I expect to be kept updated on this case." Strauss said going back to her paperwork. Hotch nodded turning around to walk out the door. "Oh and Agent Reid, you do make for one cute toddler." Strauss called a smile peeking out as she continued to look down at all of the papers on her desk. Reid not expecting this compliment, dropped his mouth open in shock as he was carried out of the Chief's office.

Going back into the bullpen, Hotch walked over to Prentiss, JJ, Morgan and Rossi where they were gathered around Morgan's desk. Stopping at the group of agents, Hotch informed them about all that was said in Strauss's office. "Now since Spencer is not allowed to be involved in this case anymore, I am going to assign you JJ to look after Reid for the rest of the day while we stay here and continue working." Hotch ordered, handing Spencer over to JJ.

JJ slightly surprised that she was the one that was chosen to babysit Spencer today, took the toddler from Hotch's arms. "Well I am sure me and Spence can find something to do today, while you guys slave away in here." Walking over to her desk, she stopped to pick up her bag and car keys, making her way over to the elevators with Spencer on her hip.

Looking in the rear view mirror, JJ watched as Spencer looked out the window at all the cars going by with a contented look on his face. "Hey Spence, I thought we could go to the park today and maybe have a picnic. Also I was thinking I would pick Henry up from kindergarten early so the two of you could play."

"That sounds like fun! But what awe we going to tell Henwy about who I am?" Spencer asked, worried about how JJ was going to explain his shrinking to a five year old.

"Well I thought that we could tell Henry, that you are Hotch's nephew that I am babysitting for today. I'm sure he won't think too much about it." JJ assured the youngster.

Getting a nod in response, JJ steered her car in the direction of Henry's school, excited that she could spend a day with her son and Spencer.

Getting to the park later in the day JJ opened the back door of the car, unbuckling Spencer from his car seat and setting him on the ground. Henry then crawled out from the backseat and jumped down, jittery with excitement that he got of school early for the day. "Okay boys you guys can go and play on the playground and I'll set up our stuff underneath that tree over there." JJ said pointing to a tree that was beside the playground equipment and would provide some shade for their picnic lunch. Henry nodded grabbing Spencer's hand and dragging him off towards the set of swings. JJ smiled picking up the blanket and lunch that she had packed she made her way over to the tree, sitting down and watching as the two boys ran and jumped from piece of equipment to piece of equipment.

JJ's head snapped up as she heard a cry of pain, knowing that voice from anywhere JJ jumped up and made her way over to where the boys were playing. Seeing Spencer on the ground clutching his knee, JJ sped up her pace. Reaching the boys JJ surveyed the scene and came to the conclusion that Spencer must have tripped and scraped his knee. Letting out of breathe of relief that it wasn't anything more serious JJ knelt down next to Spencer.

"Ah Spence, it's okay it's just a scrape we can fix that up in no time." JJ soothed while brushing hair back from Spencer's eyes.

"Mama we were just playing tag and Spencer tripped over a rock and he fell. I promise I was looking out for him it was just an accident." Henry spurted out, wringing his hands in worry.

JJ reached up palming her son's cheek "I know Henry, you were being such a great big boy and looking out for Spencer. Accidents happen it wasn't your fault." Henry nodded still worried for his little friend and the booboo he had.

JJ sighed picking up Spencer and bringing him back to the blanket she had spread out with Henry trailing behind her. Putting Spencer in her lap, JJ rummaged through her bag taking out the first aid kit that she had placed in there earlier. After JJ cleaned out the scrape and placed a band aid on top of the cut, she leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Spencer's knee. "There now it's all better." JJ said cuddling Spencer into her.

Looking up she saw that Henry still had a worried look on his face. "Spencer's all better now, right Spence?" JJ asked looking down at the toddler in her lap. Spencer nodded giving the older boy a watery smile. Henry satisfied that Spencer was going to be alright ran off to go play on the playground some more. JJ sat there cuddling Spencer to her and humming a familiar song from her youth.

Couple of hours later, JJ let herself into Rossi's mansion walking down the hall and placing a sleeping Spencer in his bed. Turning around JJ went back to her son who was waiting patiently in the family room. She decided to settle Henry with a movie while she called into the office for an update.

"Hey my gorgeous blonde in arms, how was yours and buttercup's day together?" Garcia answered her phone.

JJ chuckled at hearing the new nickname that Garcia had come up with for Spencer. "It was great, I decided to pick up Henry from school and we went to the park and had a picnic. I'm just calling to see how it is going over there at the office."

"Well we're not having as much luck as we'd like. Rossi, Morgan and Prentiss added to the profile but nothing that will lead us closer to Fowler." Garcia said, some of her earlier energy deflating.

"Oh, that's too bad. But I was thinking that if you guys could get out of there at a decent time that maybe we could have a summer cookout in the backyard." JJ suggested.

"Oooh, don't worry I will make sure that we get out of here by five. They won't be able to resist the wrath of Garcia."

"Well then I guess I can be sure that you will all be here for dinner." JJ chuckled, ending the conversation.

After checking on the two boys and seeing that Spencer was still asleep and Henry was still occupied with the movie, JJ decided to start preparing some food for the barbeque that night.

Around 3:30 in the afternoon Spencer awoke from his nap, taking his thumb out of his mouth and stretching Spencer walked out of his bedroom in search of JJ. Finding her in the kitchen, he toddled up to her and wrapped his arms around her legs leaning into her.

Looking down JJ saw that Spencer had gotten up from his nap, his hair all sleep rumpled. Carding a hand through his hair JJ smoothed down the out of place strands. "Hey Spence, have a good nap?"

Spencer nodded still slightly dazed from sleeping. JJ smiled at how cute Spencer was when he just woke up. Bending down and picking up the toddler, JJ made her way back to the bedrooms to clean Spencer up for the barbeque that night. Since the weather had warmed throughout the day JJ decided to change Spencer into shorts and a t-shirt.

Once that was done, JJ and Spencer made their way back to the kitchen. Deciding to employ the boys to help her prepare the food for dinner, JJ placed Spencer on a stool next to the counter so he could reach. Calling for Henry she set out another stool beside Spencer for the older boy. JJ got out the ingredients and helped the boys measure out all the things they would need to make chocolate chip cookies. Hearing the boys giggle as they got flour and sugar all over the floor and counters, JJ smiled happy that Spencer was enjoying his childhood and getting to have normal child experiences.

The team walked through the door at 5:30 on the dot, defeated from a day at the office with little results. Their spirits lifted as they walked into the kitchen to see that JJ had prepared all the food to put on the grill. Looking outside they saw that Spencer and Henry were running around in the midst of a game of tag. The team walked outside, eager to get the cookout started and just be with family and friends.

Rossi and Morgan went over to the grill and fired it up, starting to put meat on it. Hotch and Prentiss went over to the two boys, joining in on their game. Garcia went to go help JJ with the rest of the preparations in the kitchen.

With their bellies full from all the good food that they had consumed, the team lounged around the table content with just being in each other's company. "Hey Hotch, why don't you bring Jack over sometime so all of the boys can play." JJ asked Hotch, looking across the table at him.

"I will soon, but Jack is at an overnight summer camp right now since his school finished a couple of weeks ago." Hotch said. "But when he gets back I'm sure he would love to come over and stay here with the other boys."

"That's great, I thought I could also bring Clooney over from my place. I'm sure he is getting lonely over at my house all by himself. Also it's going to be funny to watch Spencer interact with a dog, it should be interesting to see if the 'Reid effect' still works even if he is a toddler." Morgan said as he began to clear all of the dishes from the table. Walking into the kitchen, he peeked through to the living room where Spencer and Henry sat playing with a Lego set. The team followed him into the kitchen with the rest of the dishes. Starting to put everything in the dishwasher, they heard a ding coming from the area of the living room.

"Oh, that's my alert that I set up on my computer when it came across something about Fowler." Garcia explained making her way over to the table where her laptop sat. "It seems that my facial recognition software picked up an image from a video feed in North Carolina. Fowler has checked into a hotel in Raleigh. "

"Well I guess we are headed to North Carolina tomorrow." Hotch ordered, going over to phone Strauss and update her on the new information.

 **AN: Well here is Chapter 3 done, as you can see each chapter is going to have a different team member babysitting Spencer and they can go and do something while the rest of the team is working. So if you want to see any specific experiences that Spencer will have please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hide n' Seek Chapter 4

Walking up five minutes before his alarm was due to go off, Hotch opened up his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Knowing that today they were going to get on a plane and head off for Raleigh, North Carolina Hotch was feeling a little conflicted. On one hand he wanted to catch Fowler and make him pay for all that he had done and on the other hand he wasn't sure if he wanted to find the antidote and turn Reid back into an adult. Spencer was enjoying his second childhood and really taking the opportunity to have fun. As well looking after a two and a half year old had brought the team closer together. Shaking his head to clear it, Hotch got up knowing that he didn't have time to spend thinking such thoughts if he was going to get everything together before they had to leave.

Walking out his door and down the hall, Hotch made the first stop at Reid's bedroom, to check to make sure that he was still sleeping soundly. Being assured by the sight of Reid snuggled under the covers with his stuffed puppy in one hand and his thumb in his mouth, Hotch continued on to the kitchen. Getting a pot of coffee going he began the task of packing both his and Spencer's go bags. Knowing that the boy would not be going to the police station with them and instead would be baby sat by one of the team members Hotch made sure to pack extra toys and books to keep him entertained.

Hearing the rest of the team getting up Hotch debated waking Spencer up as well, but decided the boy should get his rest and he could eat on the plane. He didn't feel like dealing with a tired and cranky two year old on a hour and half plane ride.

As everyone got ready to leave, Hotch thought of who he could spare that day to keep an eye on Spencer. Needing the strength of Morgan and Prentiss in case there was a takedown and needing JJ to sweet talk the local P.D. into letting them investigate a case that they are unaware of, Hotch decided that Rossi was going to be the appointed babysitter for the day.

Stepping onto the plane, Rossi went over to the big comfy chairs in the back sitting down and placing a still asleep Spencer on his lap. Cuddling the boy into him he placed the seatbelt around the both of them, securing them for takeoff. Feeling Spencer bury his face into the side of his neck, Rossi smiled glad that he had this opportunity to look after a toddler as he never had any children with any of his three wives.

With twenty minutes to go until they landed, Spencer started to awake shifting around in Rossi's arms and yawning. He looked around realizing that they were in the jet and sat up rubbing his grumbling tummy.

Rossi chuckled at the disheveled appearance of the toddler "Well good morning, it seems that someone is hungry. Why don't we get you out of these pajamas and I'm sure Morgan can rustle you up some breakfast."Morgan looked up from across the jet, startled from hearing his name. Rossi laughed at Morgan's reaction picking up Spencer and heading towards the bathroom to get him dressed for the day.

Coming back out with Spencer dressed in jean overalls and a red long sleeve shirt, Rossi plopped Spencer in a chair in front of the breakfast that Morgan had set out for him. Spencer reached for the juice box first, looking over the bowl of dry cheerios and plate of sliced apples. Spencer wasn't overly excited about his breakfast, but guessed it would do the job of filling up his rumbling tummy.

Getting off the plane the team split into two different directions, Rossi and Spencer going to one SUV and the rest of the team going in the other. Rossi opened up the backdoor and set Spencer in the carseat that was already placed in there. Getting into the driver's seat Rossi turned around and looked at Spencer saying "Okay Kiddo, it's just going to be you and me for the rest of the day so do you know of anything you want to do?"

"Well thewe is supposed to be a pwetty intewesting museum close to hewe, it's called the Nowf Cawolina Museum of Natuwal Sciences. " Spencer suggested.

"Are you sure kiddo? I don't know how fun a museum is going to be, isn't there somewhere else you want to go?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah I'm suwe that's wewe I want to go." Spencer said with a determined expression on his face.

"Okay, I guess to the museum it is." Rossi said starting the car and pulling out of the air strip.

Walking into the museum Rossi sighed, walking around looking at exhibits all day that were supposed to educate him was not his idea of fun. However he couldn't be upset for long when he saw the excitement on Spencer's face. Spencer was practically vibrating with glee as he looked from one section to another, deciding on starting at the North Carolina's national treasures museum Spencer grabbed Rossi's hand and dragged him in the direction of the exhibit.

Rossi smiled at how happy Spencer was being able to explore the museum, the little boy had chattered non-stop about all the facts he knew on each exhibit getting some looks from the tourists around them. Getting to the end of the last exhibit Spencer seemed to deflate a bit at realizing that his time at the museum was over. Rossi seeing this reaction, decided to lift his spirits a bit by steering him in the direction of the gift shop.

Walking into the gift shop, Spencer looked around in awe everywhere he looked he saw either models of dinosaurs or books on wildlife, his genius mind captivated by all of the science merchandise. Rossi seeing the boy's look decided that he was going to spoil the toddler today, as he was sure that Spencer never had anyone to lavish him with gifts. Grabbing a basket Rossi began to make his way over to the toy section with Reid in tow. "Okay Spencer, pick out whatever you want."

Spencer looked carefully over his options deep in thought and decided on a small plush dinosaur. Turning around he showed Rossi his choice. Rossi frowned at the small item that Spencer had chosen, wondering why he would only pick that. Then realization dawned on him as he understood that Spencer thought he could only get one item, never having someone spend money on him for the fun of it. Crouching down he looked Spencer in the eye and said "Spencer, I want to spoil you today so you can pick out anything and as much as you want."

Spencer frowned looking up at Rossi. "But, but I'll only be a kid for a wittle while, you should'n waste youw money."

Rossi reached out and touched Spencer's shoulder "Spencer it won't be a waste of money because it'll make you happy. And when you grow up we can give the things to Henry or Jack. Okay?"

Spencer nodded still looking unsure but turning towards all of the toys just the same. As Spencer began picking out more and more items he began to get excited, he never got to spend money frivolously like this before. By the end of his shopping spree, Spencer had chosen a model of a dinosaur that he could put together, 10 books on different topics, 3 posters, a couple of stuffed animals and a sweatshirt that had a glow in the dark dinosaur on it.

Spencer was excited as they walked out of the museum on the way to the SUV, hugging his plush dinosaur to his chest. Rossi smiled as he hurried behind Spencer carrying all of the bags. Getting Spencer settled in his carseat, Rossi decided that he should check in with the team and see how they were doing. Calling the team leader, Rossi put the phone on speaker "Hey Hotch it's me and Spencer, we just got done on the museum. How's it going at the station and finding Fowler?" Rossi asked as Hotch picked up the phone.

"Well we went to the hotel and the clerk at the front desk confirmed that Fowler had checked in yesterday. However when we went up to his room it was empty, so I'm having Garcia track his spending through his credit cards to see if we can narrow down a location."

"Okay well call us with updates, Spencer and I are going to go find a place to eat and then maybe go look at some boats."

"Will do, have fun guys." Hotch said as he ended the call.

Rossi turned off his cell phone and turned around facing Spencer. "Okay buddy, anywhere you want to go for lunch?" Spencer shrugged continuing to play with his stuffed dinosaur. Taking that as Spencer didn't care where they ate, Rossi guessed he was able to make the decision on where to have lunch.

Rossi picked a nice sit down restaurant on the edge of a marina wanting to eat something nicer than the fast food that they always got. They were seated at table where they had a view overlooking the marina and all the boats coming in and out. Deciding to have a taste of the local cuisine, Rossi ordered a shrimp linguine for himself and some fish and chips for Reid. The two talked about their morning and made plans for what they should do when they got back to Quantico. Finding out that Reid had never been camping, Rossi made it his mission to give the boy the experience of the great outdoors.

Finishing their lunch the two boys decided to walk along the docks of the marina to get a closer look at all the boats. Walking along looking at the large boats, Spencer was enthralled by all the yachts and sail boats as everything looked so much larger at his height. Stepping closer to look at a particularly large boat, not realizing that he had stepped precariously close to the edge. Reaching forward to see if he could touch the boat Spencer stepped over the edge falling into the water.

Jumping into action, Rossi jumped into the water seeing if he could reach Spencer. The water was deep and Rossi couldn't even touch the bottom while keeping his head above the water. He dove down sweeping his arms to see if he could feel the boy as he couldn't see in the murky water. Fingers touching the back of jean overalls Rossi grabbed a hold and swam to the surface. Getting his head above the water, Rossi gasped for air as he held Spencer in his arms. Placing the toddler on the edge of the dock, Rossi pulled himself out of the water.

Reid was laying down on the dock coughing and sputtering, when all of a sudden he turned over vomiting water. Rossi rushed over to the boy and patting his back making sure that he got out all of the swallowed water. When Reid's breathing returned to a more normal pattern Rossi picked him up cuddling him close. He ran a hand up and down the trembling boy's back, as a crowd began to gather around the duo.

Spencer burst into tears as the shock of what happened began to settle in. Rossi shushed and rocked trying to comfort the boy, himself shaken over Reid's near drowning. Taking a towel that a stranger had handed to him, Rossi wrapped Spencer in it trying to warm the soaking wet boy. An ambulance pulled in then, someone calling the paramedics when they witnessed the near drowning. Rossi continued to rock the toddler as the paramedics fussed over Spencer. They lifted Spencer onto a gurney and put him into the back of the ambulance, Rossi following them and climbing into the back.

As they made their way to the hospital Rossi got out his cell phone dialling the number for Hotch. Not getting an answer, he called JJ. "Hey Rossi, what's going on? JJ asked answering her phone.

"JJ I need you to get Hotch, Reid fell into the water at the marina and I had to dive in to get him but he was under water for a short amount of time. We are heading to the hospital now to get him checked out but Hotch needs to meet us there with Reid's insurance card." Rossi explained to JJ.

"Oh my god! Is Reid okay? Was he breathing? What hospital is he going to?" JJ frantically asked, rushing out of the conference room in search of Hotch.

"Reid was breathing, and he is okay for right now more shaken up then anything. I think the paramedics said that we were headed to Duke Raleigh Hospital. I have to go now but tell Hotch to meet us there.

"I will, see you soon." JJ ended the call nearing Hotch who was talking to the local Chief of Police. "Hotch! I need to speak to you." JJ said pulling Hotch away from the officer.

"JJ what's wrong, did Garcia find Fowler?" Hotch asked, wondering why JJ seemed in such a hurry.

"Rossi just called and he said that Spencer fell into the water at the marina and they are on their way to the hospital and he needs you to meet them there." JJ answered, pulling Hotch towards the front of the police station so they could get into the SUVS and get to Spencer.

Hotch paled at JJ's words and rushed in front of her, running to get to the vehicle. JJ ran after him jumping into the front passenger seat.

Rossi held Spencer's hand as the paramedics wheeled him into the hospital. When Spencer got settled into a room, he reached out for Rossi wanting some human contact when he was this scared. Rossi not wanting Reid to pull off his monitors, went over to the bed picking Reid up as he got on the bed settling Reid in his lap. He carded a hand through Spencer's hair and hummed an Italian lullaby as he tried to calm the toddler down.

JJ and Hotch rushed into the emergency department a few minutes later, out of breathe and eyes darting around the room before they fixated on Spencer and Rossi on the other side. Running over they stopped at the bedside, eyes roaming over the toddler to ensure themselves that he was indeed okay. Hotch rubbed a hand up and down Reid's back trying to comfort the shocked boy. JJ went to go find a nurse so she could get some dry pajamas and get Reid out of his soaking wet clothes.

After changing Spencer into some dry clothes a young male doctor walked in. "Hello everyone, I'm Dr. Jedd. So it seems that someone wanted to take an authorized swim this afternoon, huh?" The doctor teased, seeing the faces of the adults in the room remained drawn he decided to go for the more serious approach. "Well let me take a look at the little man here and make sure that everything is in tip top shape and then we can get you guys home." The doctor walked over to Spencer pulling his stethoscope off from around his neck and beginning to listen to Spencer's breathing.

"Okay well it seems that Spencer has gotten all of the water out from his lungs, so that is a good sign. He might get a cough later and a cold from swallowing all that water and being wet for so long, but I'm positive he will make a full recovery." Dr. Jedd said as the adults in the room visibly relaxed. As the doctor left the room, Hotch went to go call the rest of the team and JJ went over and took a sleepy Spencer from Rossi so he could get down off the bed.

Hotch got in touch with Morgan and Prentiss and updated them on the events of the afternoon. Hotch asked Morgan to stop by the marina to pick up Rossi's SUV and meet them at the hotel. He also asked Morgan to call Garcia, not having the energy to explain to a what would be a hysterical techie.

Catching up to JJ and Rossi who were starting to walk out of the entrance of the hospital. Getting to their vehicle, JJ got into the back seat putting Spencer on her lap and cuddling him into her. Rossi and Hotch got into the front seats, Hotch starting to drive towards the hotel.

Parking in front of the hotel the agents got out and made their way to the front desk. As soon as they got their room keys Morgan and Prentiss came rushing in. When the two agents saw the rest of their team with JJ holding Spencer they made their way over. "Is he okay?" Morgan whispered being mindful of the sleeping boy in JJ's arms.

"Yeah just exhausted from everything that happened today. The doctor said he shouldn't have much more than a cold."

Morgan nodded placing a large hand on the small boy's back ensuring for himself that Spencer was breathing normally.

After they made their way to their hotel room and placed Spencer in bed, Hotch got a phone call from Garcia.

"Boss man! Is my little pumpkin alright? Please tell me that he is back to his old self, running around playing and laughing." Garcia begged into the phone, she was frantic with worry since Morgan called her earlier telling her that Spencer nearly drowned that afternoon.

"Garcia calm down, Spencer's going to be fine he's sleeping right now but I'll make sure he calls you when we wakes up from his nap. Now have you found anything on Fowler?"

"No sir, it's like the man completely disappeared off the earth again. I don't have any surveillance videos or credit card purchases on the guy, I don't even know if he is still in Raleigh." Garcia answered, frustrated at the lack of information that she could find.

Hotch closed his eyes afraid that that would be her answer. "Okay, well I think we should return back to Quantico tomorrow there is no point in us staying here and continuing this blind hunt. " Hotch said while turning towards the rest of the team making sure that they heard him. Getting nods from the rest of the team Hotch asked Garcia to make sure that the jet was ready to pick them up tomorrow morning.

Reid woke up then coughing and sniffling, he turned over reaching out his arms for the closest adult to him. Morgan obliged and picked up the youngster rubbing his back and trying to comfort the boy. "How are you feeling buddy?"

Spencer groaned "My head huwts." He mumbled snuggling his face into the crook of Morgan's neck. Morgan lifted his hand up to Reid's head and felt his forehead. "You're a little warm too pretty boy."

Hotch sighed moving over to the go bags that were placed in the room. He shuffled through Reid's go bag finally finding what he was looking for and pulling out a bottle of Children's Tylenol. Pouring out the correct dose, he handed the medicine cup to Reid helping him down the medicine. After drinking the awful tasting medicine Spencer dropped his head back onto Morgan's shoulder closing his eyes. The team spent the rest of their night going over their notes about what they learned from the case this afternoon and comforting their littlest agent

 **AN: I know not the best ending but I wanted to get this chapter done. I just got a new job so I've been running around completing that paperwork. I'm away this weekend and graduating from university next week so the next chapter won't be posted as fast. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I tried to include some of the suggestions into the chapter. If your suggestion isn't in here it's coming don't worry. Please keep suggesting experiences for Spencer to have they help me writing these chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hide n Seek Chapter 5

 **AN: Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I was going to have it longer but I decided to split it into two parts so that I could post this week. Again reading all the lovely reviews make my day, so keep it up.**

Arriving at Rossi's mansion after an eventful couple of the days the team wearily trudged inside wanting nothing more than to just have a quiet evening together. However Morgan had a different idea, wanting to cheer Reid up after his fall into the lake and getting his cold he decided to was time to introduce Reid to Clooney. While everyone else went inside to get unpacked, Morgan took his truck and went back to his apartment to pick up the german sheppard.

Coming back to the mansion Morgan decided to drop Clooney off in the backyard first so that he could surprise Spencer. Walking into the house, Morgan found the girls in the kitchen and Rossi in the living room reading to Spencer while sitting in a rocking chair. "Hey pretty boy, guess what I have a surprise for you, something to help you feel a little bit better."

Spencer looked up from his spot in Rossi's lap with a curious expression on his face. "What tind of suwpwise? I'm too tiwed to do anything." He said while fisting his eyes.

"Well this won't take too long and you can even keep sitting right there if you want. " Morgan replied while walking towards the sliding doors that led to the backyard. Opening the door Morgan whistled and Clooney came bounding over. Grabbing the dog's collar Morgan stopped Clooney before he could run inside and scare Spencer. Morgan walked Clooney over to beside the rocking chair, ordering for him to sit and stay.

Spencer looked down at the dog from his perch on Rossi's lap, he was unsure of Clooney not knowing if the 'Reid Effect' still worked in childhood. Clooney was a very large dog and that scared Spencer a bit, however he realised that the dog was being obedient and had stayed seated. Gingerly reaching out a hand he let Clooney sniff him. As his hand neared Clooney's snout, the dog stuck out his tongue licking the toddler's fingers. Spencer giggled at the ticklish feeling and reached further patting Clooney on the head. He slid off of Rossi's lap and landed on the floor next to the dog, standing up he was about the same height as Clooney. Spencer started petting Clooney all over his shiny coat giggling when Clooney turned around and licked the side of his face.

Morgan smiled watching Spencer and Clooney interact, he was ecstatic that the toddler and dog got along so well. He knew that Clooney would be good for Spencer, the dog would be a playmate for Spencer as well as a protector.

As Spencer played on the ground with Clooney Hotch walked in with his cell phone in hand. "Well Strauss wants to speak to us at the BAU in about an hour. She wants to discuss our caseload in the coming weeks. "

"Spencer shouldn't really be going into work if he is still sick, can one of us stay here with him while the rest go to this meeting?" Rossi asked standing up from his place in the rocking chair.

"Well I guess Garcia can stay here, I'm sure she won't be needed in this meeting and we can fill her in later anyways." Hotch conceded.

As the team left the house, Garcia decided that even though Spencer couldn't go outside because of his cold she would make sure that he had fun indoors. She set out some washable paint and mural paper while taping down some garbage bags on the kitchen floor so the paint wouldn't get on the expensive tiles. Walking over and picking up Reid she explained the afternoon's activity. "Well my junior g-man since it's just us this afternoon, I thought we should get messy and have some fun. I set out all the supplies for you to do some finger-painting."

Spencer looked up at Garcia with wide eyes "But that's so messy, why tan't I paint with bwushes like evwyone else?"

"What's the fun with painting with brushes. No finger-painting is so much more fun and I need to show you what it's like to be a normal two year-old. So painting with our appendages it is by mini vanilla cupcake." Garcia said determinedly.

Setting Spencer down on the ground beside the garbage bags and paper Garcia rolled up his sleeves and took off his socks. Pouring some paint on a paper plate, Garcia explained what Spencer had to do. "Okay buttercup just stick your hand in this paint and spread it around on the paper. Don't worry about making a picture just make it colorful."

Spencer looked at Garcia with an unsure expression on his face, however he gingerly placed his hand down in the paint. Feeling the paint squish between his fingers his face lit up, loving the cool feeling of the paint on his hands. He carefully started spreading his hands around on the paper, speeding up as he got more into painting.

Garcia started snapping some pictures of Spencer finger-painting with the widest smile on his face that she has ever seen him have. When Spencer finished painting on one piece of paper, Garcia put it on the counter to let it dry. Turning around she decided to paint Spencer's feet and entire hand so that she could get an imprint so that she could look back at and remember how small the two year old was. Pressing his hands first onto the piece of paper she had Spencer stand up so she could press his feet down as well. As Spencer began to stand Clooney ran by, running through the plate of paint and out the kitchen door.

Gasping Garcia looked at the red and blue paw prints that went across the entire kitchen floor, she began to go and run after Clooney before the dog could make even more of a mess. Following Garcia Spencer ran behind trying to catch the german sheppard not realising that he was leaving his own set of red and blue footprints behind.

Catching Clooney Garcia grabbed his collar dragging him out of the house and into the backyard tying him to the deck so he couldn't run any further. Going back into the kitchen Garcia groaned as she looked around, paw prints and footprints mixed together to make a very blue and red kitchen floor. Picking up Spencer she brought him outside as well, wanting to clean up the two miscreants first before cleaning the house.

Dragging the hose over to the deck Garcia began to spray Clooney down washing away all of the paint from his fur. After his fur was mostly clean she turned off the hose, as she turned away Clooney shook out his fur spraying her and Spencer at the same time. "Clooney! You troublemaker you're just determined to make the most mess that you can!" Garcia cried trying to wipe off as much water as she could. Clooney just sat there, tongue hanging out and tail wagging.

Spencer giggled pointing at Garcia "Tooney got you all wet, now you have to cwean youwself off as well."

Garcia smiled reaching out to Spencer to pull him into a hug "You think this is funny, huh? Well let's see how much you like it when you're covered in dog water." Garcia squeezed Spencer to her getting him wet in the process. Spencer squirmed trying to get out of Garcia's grip while squealing at her to let him go. Once Spencer got out from under Garcia he began to run away, looking behind him as she chased him.

"Come here Spencer, we need to get you dried off and inside before you get even more sick." Garcia admonished picking him up from behind and carrying him into the house.

By the time that Garcia cleaned Spencer and herself off and changed into dry clothes, the team began to arrive home. Walking through the front door Rossi's eyes widened as he took in the trails of paw prints and footprints weaving throughout the house. "Garcia! What happened?"

"Well I was teaching Spencer the joys of finger painting Clooney decided to join in on the fun by running through the paint. And Spencer here decided to take chase and forgot that his feet were covered in paint. I just got Spencer and Clooney cleaned off and now I was coming to clean the floors." Garcia sheepishly replied.

Morgan groaned thinking he should have put Clooney in the back yard before leaving the house. He went to the cupboard and took out a mop and bucket, since it was his dog that made most of this mess he thought he better pitch in with the clean up process.

After dropping off his briefcase on the couch, Hotch took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves deciding to lend a hand to make the clean up process go faster. Prentiss and Rossi followed suit while JJ went to Spencer to help him tape up his artwork on the fridge.

Once everything was sparkling clean and back in their proper place the team sat down around the dining room table. Hotch started off the discussion about what was said during the meeting with Strauss. "So Strauss wants to make sure that even though we will devote our time to finding Fowler that we don't forget about our responsibilities to the bureau. She has ordered us to continue to take outside cases while we search for Fowler. Since it is unsure when Fowler will appear next, we are to go into the office for the rest of the week and catch up on other paperwork. "

"But what happens if Fowler appears and you guys are in another state trying to solve another case?" Garcia asked enraged that Strauss was making them go back to their regular work.

"We can probably spare one or two agents to go and check out a lead if we are on another case, but we would have to finish the case we were on before going after Fowler." Hotch said not liking the situation anymore than Garcia did.

The team silently sat at the table at Hotch's pronouncement, contemplating the order that Strauss had given them and the effect it would have on them catching Fowler. None of the team liked what Strauss was making them doing but they couldn't very well go against her or she could have their jobs.

"Well we are going to have to be on the top of our games if we are going to do cases and still keep the case on Fowler open. We are the best behavioral analysis team in our unit if anyone can do this we can " JJ rallied wanting to lift everyone's spirits.

Hotch sighed not fully joining in on JJ's optimism, he looked over at where Spencer was playing on the ground with Clooney. The toddler's hand had started to slow as he petted the dog, his eyes slowly drifting close. Hotch got up from the table and went to pick Spencer up. He wanted to get Spencer ready for bed before he fully fell asleep on top of Clooney.

Going into the bathroom Hotch decided to forego a bath tonight as he wasn't sure if Spencer would be able to stay awake through it. Washing Spencer's face with a washcloth and brushing his teeth Hotch changed Spencer into his pajamas.

Placing Spencer on his bed Hotch was stopped from moving away when little fists grabbed his shirt. Running a hand through Spencer's hair Hotch said "Spencer it's time for you to go to bed, it's getting late and you're still getting over your cold you need your rest."

"I know but can you stay wit me until I fall asweep?" Spencer asked still not letting go of Hotch's shirt.

"Sure buddy, how about I get a book and I will read to you until you fall asleep." Hotch got up and strode across the room to the bookshelf that was already half full with toddler appropriate books. Picking out a book that he used to read to Jack when he was little Hotch made his way back to the bed and got in letting Spencer snuggle into his side. Opening the book he began to read "The night Max wore his wolf suit…"

Back in the dining room the team was interrupted in their discussion about Strauss by Morgan's phone ringing. Glancing down Morgan frowned as he accepted the call "Des, what's up?"

"Derek, it's mom you need to come soon." Desiree answered.

 **AN: Uh oh what happened to Derek's mom? By the way the book that Hotch was reading was Where the Wild Things Are, it's a really sweet book for little boys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hide n' Seek Chapter 6

 **AN: Sorry for the long delay between chapters, I've just been really busy with my job and it being summer. This chapter is on the longer side so that should help make up for it. Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows for the last chapter!**

Shutting his phone Derek looked up at the concerned faces that were directed his way. "That was my sister, apparently my mom was found on the floor of her kitchen this morning, she had fallen sometime last night and broke her leg. She's in surgery right now to put some pins in her leg and that's all Desiree knows so far."

"Aw my poor muffin, is there anything I can do for you? I can hack into the hospital's computer system to see if I can get any more information on her condition. Garcia said looking worried for her best friend. Hotch walked in then catching the end of the conversation.

"Thanks Garcia, but I think I'll just head down there myself and see with my own eyes that she is doing okay. That is if you can spare another agent for a couple of days." Morgan asked turning pleading eyes to their stoic leader.

"Of course you can have a couple days, your mother's health is important. We will figure something out about missing another agent, don't worry just focus on your mom." Hotch replied showing some compassion for the younger agent.

"Thanks Hotch, Garcia can you do me a favor and book the first flight out of here to Chicago. I am just going to go pack a bag so I can leave now." Morgan said standing up from the table and starting to head towards his bedroom.

"On it my chocolate cupcake, make sure to give Mama Morgan an extra hug and kiss for me." Garcia called out to Morgan's retreating back.

Rushing to go and grab her laptop from the other room, the other four agents were left sitting at the table. "Now with Morgan gone for a couple of days, we have to make do with the agents we do have so we will just have to bring Spencer in with us to the office so we can get as much accomplished as possible."

"Well I was thinking about that and I have a different idea if you will allow it." JJ spoke up.

"I'll take any suggestions this obviously isn't the most ideal situation."

"Well Henry is being watched by his nanny tomorrow as he is done school for the summer. I am sure she wouldn't mind watching one extra child. That way we can get our work done without any interruptions and Spencer won't be bored stiff staying at the office all day." JJ suggested.

"If you are sure that the nanny wouldn't mind watching Spencer as well then I think that is the best option."

"I'm sure and I'm pretty sure the nanny is taking Henry to the children's fair that is going on down at the park. That way Spencer can have some fun tomorrow and we can focus on the cases."

After plans were made and Garcia was able to book a ticket for Morgan, Derek rushed out of the house with a packed bag in hand. The other profilers were left in the house to lock up and get some rest before their work filled day the next day.

Waking up early JJ decided to go and get Spencer ready for his day at the fair. Stepping into his room JJ found him curled up in the middle of the bed with a stuffed dog under his arm and a thumb stuck in his mouth. Brushing his hair back from his face she tried to wake him up "Spence baby, it's time to wake up." Spencer rolled over with his back to her burrowing his face into his pillow and grunting with displeasure. It was too early to wake up and he wanted to sleep for a few more minutes. JJ laughed at the child's grouchiness, she bent over tickling the side of Spencer's neck to see if she could rouse him more.

Spencer squirmed trying to get away from her fingers, "JJ top, I'm leeping."

"Well if you're sleeping how are you going to go to the fair today at the park? It'll be pretty hard to have fun if you're sleeping the whole time."

Spencer's eyes shot open looking up at JJ excited "I get to go to a faiw today?"

"Yep, and if you don't get up soon you're going to miss it." JJ said helping Spencer to untangle himself from the blankets and sit up. Helping Spencer with his bath, JJ dressed him in an outfit for the day. She picked out a blue t-shirt with Sully from monster's inc on the front and the saying Little Monster underneath. She paired it with bright green chino shorts and little toddler sunglasses. Deciding to pack a backpack that Spencer could take with him to the park, she put in a fuzzy blue and white polka doted blanket with Spencer's favorite stuffed puppy. Adding a change of clothes and pull-ups in case of an accident, JJ finished the packing with a water bottle and a package of mini Oreo cookies.

Grabbing his hand JJ led Spencer into the kitchen to have a fast breakfast. Setting a plate down in front of Spencer adorned with toast smothered in peanut butter and apple slices JJ told him to hurry up before the nanny got there to take him for the day.

Spencer looked up at JJ startled, "What do you mean? Awen't you taking me to the faiw?"

"No Spence, I have to go to the office and since Morgan had to go away and spend time with his mother, we can't spare another agent to babysit you today."

"But I don't know this nanny, what if she is mean to me?"

"Don't worry Spence, the nanny is Henry's nanny and he will be spending the day with you as well. Do you think I would let just anyone look after Henry or you?"

"No, I guess not but I'm till tared, I don't know this pewson." Spencer said starting to wring his hands together in his lap.

Placing her hand over the toddler's JJ spoke up "Spence, I'm sure you will be fine Henry will be with you the entire time and you know him."

Spencer just nodded looking not entirely convinced and began to eat his breakfast.

Hearing a knock at the door, JJ went to open it greeting her son with a big hug and kiss and letting him and the nanny inside. "Spence come here and meet Dani."

Spencer timidly entered the foyer stopping just behind JJ and peered out from behind her legs. Looking up with big doe eyes he sized up the young woman in front of him. Dani knelt down beside JJ and held out her hand "Hi Spencer, I'm Dani we're going to go to the fair today how does that sound?"

Spencer just nodded his head ignoring the hand held out for him and too afraid to speak. JJ carded a hand through the boy's hair trying to calm him and show him that he was safe. "Spencer is just a little bit shy, I'm sure he'll come around once he is having a whole bunch of fun this afternoon."

"Yeah Spence, we are going to have fun today, there is a whole bunch of games at the fair and even cotton candy!" Henry exclaimed coming over and grabbing his young friend's hand. As Henry began to pull Spencer out of the door, JJ turned to Dani "He should be alright today if he has Henry with him, but if he is getting too freaked out you can call me and I can come pick him up."

"No problem, Spencer just doesn't know me I'm sure he will warm up soon enough." Dani reassured JJ, grabbing Spencer's backpack and walking out of the house with a wave.

JJ sighed turning back into the house, she hoped that Spencer would get over his shyness once he started to have fun but she was still worried about how uncomfortable Spencer seemed with a stranger. Getting ready for the day JJ locked up the house and made her way into the office where the other profilers waited getting a head start this morning on the paperwork.

Back at the park, Spencer began to warm up to Dani as they walked through the different fair's booths taking in all the crafts and toys that were displayed. As the morning wore on the boys were able to get their faces painted, participate in the three legged race and even played a few fair games. Spencer was especially excited for the next booth where a Lego building contest was taking place. Tugging on Dani's pant leg Spencer asked if he could try building a Lego set. Nodding Dani set Spencer in front of a table with a disassembled Lego spaceship on it. Standing back her and Henry cheered Spencer on as his little fingers worked fast to put together all the pieces.

While Spencer and Henry were having fun at the summer festival, the BAU agents were working their way through the stacks of consults that were on their desks. They didn't have any cases that needed their presence out of state but the sheer amount of paperwork was keeping them busy.

Deciding to take a break from all the consults, Emily phoned up her partner to see how he was doing. "Hey Princess, just couldn't stay away could ya?"

"You wish I'm just calling to check in, how is your mother doing?"

"Well she has a broken leg, but other than that she seems to be in good spirits. She even scolded me for coming down here, saying that I didn't need to take off work and leave my team hanging when she was just fine." Morgan explained laughing slightly at his mother's reaction.

"I'm glad to hear that your mother is doing okay, tell her that you didn't leave us hanging and we have everything handled here."

"Will do, how is everything doing there anyway. Has the kid got you pulling out your hair yet with all of his statistics and trivia?" Morgan asked.

"No, Spencer isn't here JJ had her nanny take him and Henry to the fair that is going on at the park today." Prentiss replied.

"Oh that's good at least the kid will be having fun and not bored just sitting around the office today."

"Yeah he's having the time of his life and we are stuck here shuffling paperwork. I wish I could take the day off and go to the fair and play some games."

"Don't pout princess, you'll have your day with him soon enough. But I have to go, the doctor just came in and I think he is going to discharge mom." The two profilers exchanged goodbyes and then hung up the phone, Prentiss going back to her files and Morgan listening to what the doctor had to say in Chicago.

At the park Spencer and Henry came across a bouncy castle obstacle course. Looking like fun the two boys decided to try it out. Climbing up onto the bouncy track Spencer tried a few little jumps to test it out, feeling that it was safe Spencer started hoping and jumping his way down the obstacle course, giggling as he kept falling over. Getting to the end of the obstacle course Spencer jumped off planning to run around and start all over again.

As he began to race back to the beginning he felt a pair of arms grab him at the waist lifting him off the ground and a hand clamped shut over his mouth. Kicking with everything he had Spencer tried to squirm out of the kidnapper's grasp but he did not have much luck. The arm around his mouth was pulled back and as Spencer took a deep breath in to scream a gun cracked down on his skull causing him to black out.

Standing at the beginning of the obstacle course Dani's brow furrowed as Henry came racing into sight but Spencer was not behind him. Pulling Henry back before he could climb back onto the bouncy castle Dani asked him if he knew where Spencer was. Henry responded by saying that Spencer was just behind him and probably got held up at the end of the race. By then Henry pulled away and raced back into the obstacle course. Dani still worried looked around for the sight of Spencer, not seeing him she decided to make her way back to the end of the course.

Seeing Spencer's sneaker on the ground Dani bent down to pick it up and looked around for the tot. Getting an ominous feeling Dani began to call out Spencer's name getting more and more concerned when she didn't hear a response. Knowing that the shy toddler wouldn't stray too far away from his buddy Henry Dani was scared when she couldn't find Spencer.

Hearing her cell phone ring JJ looked down at the caller id, seeing Dani's name appear she answered the call. "Hey Dani, what's up… wow calm down and start from the beginning… are you sure, did you look all around the area?... okay I'll be right there."

Listening to JJ's side of the conversation Emily and Rossi looked up from their work wondering who was on the other side of the phone that had JJ so upset.

JJ turned toward the profilers with a fearful expression on her face. "That was Dani, she was at an obstacle course with Henry and Spencer and when only Henry came back she went looking for Reid. He wasn't there and his sneaker was on the ground behind the course with scuffs on the ground. She tried calling for him but there was no answer, she has gone to security but she thinks Spencer was taken." As JJ explained the situation her eyes began to fill with tears.

"JJ we don't know if Spencer has been taken yet, maybe something just caught his eye and he wandered away. But I'll go grab Hotch and you girls grab Garcia and we will make our way to the park and help search for Spencer. It won't help to get caught up in the worst case scenario right now we have to keep level heads." Rossi commanded, his calm and reassuring voice helping to compose JJ.

Twin SUVs tore into the parking lot of the children's festival and four agents jumped out with the blonde rushing over to the young brunette woman standing at the entrance. "Dani have you found him yet?"

"No but security are guarding all of the entrances and looking through all the booths for him. I was told to wait here for you guys."

"Good, thank you Dani you did everything you could and this is not your fault. Why don't you take Henry home and we will call you with any updates." JJ suggested, starting to take over the situation and walking to the two security guards posted at the entrance. While JJ briefed the security guards on the procedure to find the missing child Hotch turned towards the remaining agents.

"Rossi you and Prentiss look around the obstacle course, see if you can find anything else besides the shoe. I'm going to go speak to the workers and see if anyone saw anything suspicious. I'll have Garcia see if there is any footage from any cameras we can use."

Spreading out to do their different tasks, the agents searched tirelessly for any clues as to where their littlest agent could be.

Spencer woke up with an awful pain in his head and wrists. Squinting so the light wouldn't bother his eyes as much Spencer looked around trying to figure out where he was. Spencer was laying in the bottom of a crib with his wrists tied with ropes to the slats. He was changed at some point because now he was wearing footie pajamas and had a pacifier in his mouth. Thrashing around Reid tried to see if he could get out of his restraints but all that happened was more pain shooting through his arms. Whimpering Spencer started to cry just wanting his team to come find him soon and bring him home.

Rossi looked up as Prentiss called out walking over to see what she held in her hand. Prentiss lifted up the object which turned out to be a pistol with blood covering the end of it. "I think this was used to subdue Spencer but the question is why would the kidnapper leave a gun behind, you think they would want to hold onto it for later use?"

"Well it's a good thing that the unsub ditched the gun, that probably means that they don't intend to kill Spencer." Rossi reasoned going over to where Hotch was standing talking to a fair worker. Telling Hotch what they have found, Hotch told them that no one noticed anything suspicious around the obstacle course. Deciding that they had collected all they could from the crime scene they decided to head back to the bureau to begin working on a profile and to see what Garcia had found.

As they entered the conference room Garcia rushed in chattering away with excitement saying that she found the kidnapper. Bringing up the video on the big screen all the profilers leaned forward not wanting to miss a minute of the security footage. JJ gasped as she watched a short brunette woman walking through the parking lot carrying a limp Spencer in her arms and placing him in a red minivan.

Clicking off the screen Garcia turned towards the agents "So I was able to run the woman's image through my databases and I found her! She is Linda Terrone a 36 year old school teacher who is divorced and lost her two year old son six months ago in a car accident. Her husband left her three months later and recently she has been calling in sick to work and not showing up to appointments. I have her home address as well as an address for a family home that she inherited a few years ago."

"Okay Rossi and Prentiss you guys take the family home and JJ and I will take her home. We need to approach carefully obviously she is having a delusion and she believes that Spencer is her dead son. We don't want to break that delusion or she might hurt Spencer. Try to go in silently and see if you can get Spencer out of there first before confronting her. " Hotch ordered looking around and making sure everyone understood the instructions.

The team all gave grim nods showing their understanding of the instructions. They were all worried for the safety of Spencer and what Linda was doing to him but they would stay focused and professional so they could find him. Splitting at the elevators Rossi and Prentiss went one way to their SUV in the parking garage and Hotch and JJ went another.

Arriving at their destination and seeing a car in the driveway Hotch turned towards JJ "I don't want to alert her that we know that she has Spencer until we can make sure he is safe. So you will go up to the front door and get her to answer it. Make up some story about how you are surveying the neighbourhood related to a case and if she has seen anything suspicious. I will go around to the back door and enter through there. I will go in and retrieve Spencer if he is indeed here and then I will give you a signal to arrest Ms. Terrone. Try to keep her talking as long as possible so I can find Spencer."

JJ nodded her understanding and taking a deep breath got out of the vehicle and walked toward the front door. Ringing the doorbell she anxiously waited for the door to open. As the door swung open she looked into the eyes of the woman who kidnapped Spencer and sudden dislike roared up within her. Stamping down the reaction JJ pasted on her media liaison smile and started to tell Ms. Terrone about a series of break and enters in the area and asking if she has seen anything suspicious.

While JJ was at the front of the house speaking to Ms. Terrone Hotch made his way around the back carefully opening the back door as to not make a noise and stealthily entered. Deciding to check the basement first Hotch quickly and quietly made his way down the stairs looking around for any signs of Spencer. Seeing a barren room Hotch immediately deduced that Spencer was not being held in the basement so he made his way back up the stairs pausing to make sure that JJ still held the unsub's attention. He quickly cleared the rooms on the first floor and made his way up the stairs. Coming to the first closed door Hotch tried the door knob finding it locked. Knowing that Spencer was most likely behind the door Hotch kicked in the door entering quickly.

Spencer startled awake when he heard his door crash open looking to see who was behind it. Seeing Hotch Spencer cried out in relief and started pulling against his restraints to try to get to his protector.

Hotch rushed forward when he saw Spencer tied down in a crib and struggling to get free. Making quick work of the ropes Hotch was able to release Spencer from his ties and he picked him up pulling him against his chest. Spencer was trembling with wracking sobs, gripping the back of Hotch's shirt tightly not wanting to let him go.

Downstairs as soon as Linda heard the door crash open above her she tried to make a run for it but was tackled to the ground by JJ. JJ pressed her knee into Linda's back keeping her from getting up, reaching around to her back pocket she grabbed her handcuffs and snapped them on Linda's wrists. As JJ began to read her the Miranda rights Hotch made his way down the stairs with Spencer in his arms.

"I called Garcia for back up and she said that Rossi and Prentiss were on their way. I'm going to take Spencer out to the SUV until they arrive, he shouldn't be in here." Hotch informed her.

"Okay I'll stay here with Ms. Terrone until backup arrives to take over." JJ answered.

Walking outside Spencer cringed when the sunlight assaulted his senses making his headache worse. Hotch looked down in concern when he felt the boy flinch in his arms, rubbing the boys back he asked "What hurts buddy?"

"My head huwts." Whispered Spencer leaning further into Hotch's chest.

Hotch carefully ran his hand over Spencer's head checking for any bumps or cuts. He stopped once he felt matted blood at the back of Spencer's head, he was worried that Spencer's head injury was worse than he initially thought. "Ohh Buddy, we will get that head looked at real soon and feeling better. Does anything else hurt?"

Spencer just shook his head not bothering to look up or respond. Hotch sighed he could tell that Spencer was in shock from his ordeal but he hoped it didn't progress into something much worse.

Right then Rossi and Prentiss came roaring in coming to a stop beside where Hotch was parked. Jumping out they rushed over to Hotch to see for themselves that Spencer was alright. Seeing the young toddler cuddled up into Hotch's chest shielding his face they turned questioning eyes to Hotch.

"Spencer has quite the bump on his head and the light is bothering him. I want to get him checked out as soon as possible but I need one of you to stay here with JJ until the locals get here to take over." Hotch said looking between the two seeing who would stay. Rossi offered to stay so Prentiss walked around to the driver's seat and Hotch got into the back with Spencer trying to soothe and calm him.

Reaching the hospital Hotch made his way inside and went to the front desk demanding that a doctor see them. The woman at the front desk just handed Hotch a clipboard and told him to wait in the chairs to be called back.

"He needs to be seen now! He was kidnapped this morning and has quite a large gash on the back of his head and possibly other injuries that need to be looked at." Hotch demanded irately flashing his badge.

"Sir you need to fill out the paperwork and a doctor will see you shortly." The clerk reiterated not being swayed by Hotch's authority.

Hotch huffed picking the clipboard back up and stomping over to the chairs. Emily walked in then after parking the car and went to go sit beside Hotch. Seeing her team leader so upset and angry she decided to take the clipboard from his hands and fill out the paperwork herself.

As soon as Emily was done filling out all the papers a doctor appeared calling Spencer's name. Hotch stood up with Spencer in his arms and looked down at Emily. "Are you coming with us?"

"No, its fine I'll wait here for Rossi and JJ I'm not particularly fond of hospitals so I'll leave that to you. I'll also call Garcia and update her." Emily said waving Hotch off. As soon as he disappeared behind the double doors Emily pulled out her phone and dialed Garcia.

"Oh Emily thank god, is my little vanilla cupcake alright. He wasn't hurt was he, he's doing just fine and is right there to talk to me. Say something to me Emily before I have a panic attack." Garcia rambled anxious for news on Spencer. Being in her bat cave not being able to see what was going on Garcia worried for her entire team and how they were doing.

"Garcia slow down, Spencer is just getting checked out now he has a slight bump on his head but otherwise he is fine." Emily reassured her.

"Oh my poor pumpkin, I'm going to go to the toy store right now and pick something out to make him feel better and then I am going to squeeze the stuffing out of him to make sure he is alright."

"Don't go overboard Garcia and can you call Morgan he doesn't even know what happened yet."

"Oh I completely forgot, I will call him right now he is going to be so upset that we didn't think to call him."

"Yeah that's why I'm giving you the job to inform him, he can't get mad at his baby girl."

"Well let's hope you're right, Garcia out." Garcia hung up the phone and proceeded to call Morgan letting him know what had happened that day and that Spencer was getting checked out at the hospital but should be fine. Morgan was understandably upset and asked Garcia to book him the next flight back.

Back at the hospital JJ and Rossi walked in just as Hotch came out with a still subdued Spencer in his arms. "The doctor says that he was a moderate concussion and we should check on him throughout the night to make sure he doesn't get worse. Also he needed a few stitches in the back of his head but otherwise he was fine." Hotch updated them running a hand up and down Spencer's back.

"You must have the worst luck Reid, first you get deaged and are playing a game of cat and mouse with the unsub. Then you almost drown and now you get kidnapped by a psychotic woman who thought you were her son. I have half a mind to wrap you up in bubble wrap to keep you safe." Rossi joked seeing if he could get a smile out of the youngster. Reid didn't even lift his head up from Hotch's shoulder to acknowledge Rossi.

Hotch just shook his head letting them know that Spencer was still upset and not in the mood for jokes. The other profiles cast worried looks amongst themselves, hoping that Spencer would perk up soon and start having fun as a toddler again.

Walking out of the hospitals front doors, the team of agents decided to head home having a long enough day already and just wanting to unwind with family close by.

 **AN: Oh no, poor Spencer. Don't worry next chapter will be more upbeat. I hope to post sooner than I did this last one but I can't make any promises. Hope you guys are having a great summer! Read and enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hide n' Seek

 **A/N: Sorry for the huge delay in updates. I know it's been a few months but I promise I haven't forgotten about this story. This chapter is shorter than the others I usually post but I wanted to get something out there. I am making it my goal to have this story done by Christmas time as I know how frustrating unfinished stories can be. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for staying with it!**

Hotch sighed as he looked down at his young charge laying on his chest. When Spencer got home from the hospital he didn't want to let go of Hotch, so giving in Hotch laid down with Spencer trying to get him to calm down so he would go to sleep. He may of gotten Spencer to sleep with a few lullabies and back rubs, but the young boy was woken up that night more times than Hotch could count being terrorized by nightmares. It took a long time for Hotch to get Spencer to wake up from the dreams and when he did Spencer was so frightened that even Hotch's soothing words wouldn't calm him down.

Moving carefully out from under Spencer, Hotch slipped out of the bed making sure the toddler didn't awake. He wanted Spencer to get more sleep after his restless night so he left him in bed as he made his way towards the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen he was greeted by the worried faces of the team. "How is he Hotch? Is he doing any better than last night?" Rossi asked the question that was on the minds of everyone on the team.

"We maybe got a couple hours of sleep the entire night, nightmares kept waking him up."Hotch updated the team, scrubbing a hand across his face. "I left him the room right now to see if he will get more sleep, I will go back in there in a minute, but I wanted to discuss how we are going to handle this. Spencer is still very traumatized by the whole kidnapping and he has regressed. He refuses to talk and he is very clingy not wanting to do anything by himself. I think for the next few days we need to focus on getting him better. We need to rally around him and show him that his family is there for him. I am going to speak to Strauss and not take no for answer about taking us off of rotation for the next few days. Now I am open to suggestions on how to help Spencer get his confidence back and trust in us again." Hotch paused taking a deep breath and contemplated all that was ahead of the team after this setback.

"Of course we will do anything to get my little sugar muffin back, but it might take a while the little man is obviously frightened of everyone and everything after that monster took him. I think taking him out in public right now will just set him back in his progress." Garcia pointed out, tears streaming down her face as she thought of how scared Spencer was.

"Garcia is right, we need to keep it to just us right now so Spencer doesn't get too frightened. Any suggestions of what we all can do together without being in public per say?" Hotch asked looking around at the team of profilers.

"Well I have an old cabin that I used to use when I needed the peace and quiet to write my books. It is tucked away up in the mountains and pretty far away from any type of civilisation. We can go up there and make it like a family camping trip. There is a river for swimming and fishing and some trails for hiking, nature sort of things to do." Rossi offered knowing that the peacefulness of the cabin was just what Spencer needed right now. There was nothing that being out in nature and getting in touch with the world again couldn't fix.

"That's a good idea, but I don't know if I'll be able to get much more than a few days off for all of us with Strauss. We can go up to the cabin for a couple of days, but we need to find other ways to get Spencer's confidence back. " Hotch said his brow furrowing in worry.

"Hotch let's take this one day at a time, first we will go to Rossi's cabin and be with Spencer. If we need to look further into ideas to help Spencer than we will worry about that at the time. Being stressed out and worried is not what is going to help Spencer to start believing in us again." JJ spoke up, cutting into Hotch's worry.

"I think that's a good idea, now why don't we all go and get packed up for a few days and by that time Spencer should be waking up and Hotch would have gotten our time off approved by Strauss. Also Derek should be arriving in about an hour from the airport, so we need to get moving if we are going to make it to Rossi's cabin today." Garcia announced clapping her hands to get everyone moving.

Spencer woke up with a jolt, his eyes widened with fear looking around to make sure that he wasn't still in the crib that felt like a cage. After reassuring himself that he was in Rossi's house Spencer flopped back onto with the bed with a sigh. Logically he knew that the woman that kidnapped him was mentally unstable and was now safely put away in the state mental hospital under lock and key. However he could not seem to stop his mind from being afraid of everyone and everything, thinking that anyone could possibly kidnap him and cage him again. His mind may be able to rationalize his ordeal however his emotions and reactions were more in line with those of a toddler. Therefore he trembled at any small noise and wanted to be within reach of one of his team members at all times. Thinking of this, Spencer looked around wondering where Hotch had gotten to as he had been with him the night before.

Realizing he was all alone in the room Spencer jumped up and heart pounding ran out of the room in search of a familiar face. Rounding a corner he spotted the team members sitting around the dining room table, running full force Spencer slammed into the first set of legs he could find.

Emily looked down as she felt a pain in her legs, seeing that it was Spencer that had run into her legs Prentiss leaned down and ran a hand up and down the trembling boy's back. "What's wrong Spencer, what happened?"

"I wote up and no one was there. I fought I was all alone again." Spencer sobbed hugging Emily's knees closer.

"Oh buddy, we would never leave you Hotch just left you alone so you could get more sleep." Emily replied picking Spencer up and cuddling him into her side. Rocking him from side to side and humming a nonsensical lullaby Emily managed to calm Spencer down enough that the trembling was just a minimal shake. Seeing that Emily had Spencer handled the rest of the team parted from the table going in separate directions to get what they needed for a couple days away at Rossi's cabin.

Prentiss looked down at the quiet boy in her arms, his eyes looked wearily up at her his thumb migrating towards his mouth. "How does some breakfast sound huh?" Emily asked trying to keep her voice light so Spencer would not get anymore scared.

Spencer frowned and shook his head, he had no appetite to speak of and he wasn't sure that he would be able to keep down any food if he ate.

Prentiss sighed getting more worried about the toddler's psychological wellbeing. " Well we have to get something into your tummy, so if you don't think you can handle food how does a smoothie sound?"

Spencer just shrugged refusing to take his thumb out of his mouth and give an answer. Emily just sighed guessing that was the most of a response that she was going to get out of the little boy. Standing up and moving to place Spencer down in the chair Emily was met with resistance in the form of two little clenched fists in her shirt. Giving in, Emily kept hold of Spencer making the smoothie with one less hand.

Twenty minutes later the rest of the team gathered in the kitchen, packing done for the weekend and ready to head out as soon as Spencer was done. Noticing that Spencer had not left the comfort of Emily's arms and he was sipping a smoothie through a straw, Hotch gathered that Spencer was more traumatized than any of them had thought. Walking over and picking up Spencer from Emily's lap, Hotch turned toward Rossi. "I will just quickly get Spencer dressed and then we can head out, so if you can pack up the SUV than we can be on our way sooner. "

Hotch walked out the kitchen and into the bedroom placing Spencer down on the bed, he turned towards the dresser deciding what he should dress Spencer in for the day. Hearing a whimper Hotch turned back around and saw that Spencer had crocodile tears running down his face. Rushing over to the edge of the bed Hotch wiped the tears off of Spencer's face and asked "What is it buddy, what made you so upset?"

"I don't like being left alone, it tares me." Spencer answered looking down at his hands that were placed in his lap.

"Buddy I was still in the room, I wasn't leaving you . Why are you so afraid of being left alone?" Hotch questioned.

"I don't know why I'm so tared. I teep thinking of being left all alone in the crib and I don't want to feel like that again." Spencer sobbed, reaching up a hand to wipe the tears of his face.

"Spencer I need you to look at me, what I'm about to say is important." Hotch waited until the little boy turned his face up to his. "It's okay to feel scared for a little while and we all understand how traumatizing it was to be taken by that lady. We are all here for you, so don't feel bad about needing us close by. It may feel like you are always going to be scared, but I promise that eventually the scared feeling will go away and you'll be back to your normal two year old self. Do you understand?"

Spencer nodded wiping the last of the tears from his face and taking a deep shuddering breath to try and regain control of his emotions.

Seeing that Spencer had calmed down somewhat, Hotch turned back to the task at hand and began looking for some clothes to change Spencer into for the day. Knowing that it was going to get warmer later on that day, Hotch opted for a pair of plaid shorts and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt thrown on top to ward off the morning chill.

Stepping out into the hallway with a fully dressed Spencer in his arms, Hotch spotted the dark-skinned agent walking through the door. Nudging the toddler in his arms he whispered, "Hey buddy, look who just arrived."

Spencer pulled his head from Hotch's shoulder and looked in the direction that the leader was pointing. His face lit up as he realized that it was Morgan that was walking towards them. Squirming in Hotch's arms to be let down, once his feet hit the wood floor he took off sprinting towards the muscular agent.

Morgan turned around at the sound of pattering feet behind him just in time to catch the toddler before he slammed into his groin. Swinging Spencer up into his arms, Derek hugged Spencer hard needing the reassurance of the boy in his arms to know that Reid was indeed alright and in one piece. It killed him knowing that he was halfway across the country when Spencer needed him the most, so seeing the little boy so happy to see him now lightened his guilty conscience.

"I missed you Dewek." Came a small voice from where Spencer had buried his head into Derek's shoulder.

"I missed you too little man, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you." Derek choked out, his voice laced with unshed tears. He tightened his grip on the small boy in his arms trying to convey how truly sorry he was that he wasn't there when Spencer was kidnapped.

"It wasn't your fault Dewek, it was Winda's and you touldn't have stopped her evwen if you were here." Spencer reassured Derek, knowing that the strong agent would feel that it was his fault that Spencer was kidnapped while he was away.

Seeing that the two agents were having a personal moment, Hotch decided to give them a little space and see if everything was ready to go.

After Derek was reunited with his little man everyone piled into two SUVs and begin the two hour journey to Rossi's cabin. The trip was made quick with tales of Rossi's wild youth and Derek singing along to the top 40 radio station.

Stepping out of the vehicle Rossi breathed deep, taking in the fresh air and already feeling better being in nature and away from the bustling city. He knew without a doubt that these few days away at the cabin would do Spencer a world of good. Turning back towards the vehicle he smirked at the dumbfounded expressions on his teammates faces.

Prentiss whistled as she took in the estate that was tucked into the trees, because Rossi's "cabin" could only be described as an estate based on its sheer size. "There must be something seriously wrong with your vision Rossi _, if you describe this as a cabin."_

 _Rossi chuckled at Prentiss's remark "Well I want to retire here someday and I wanted all the comforts of home that I'm used to. Now if you all can pick up your jaws from the floor we need to start getting unpacked so we can start having some fun."_

 _Being goaded into action form Rossi's comment the rest of the team jumped into action to grab their bags so they could start exploring what Rossi's cabin had to offer._

 _After putting everything away in their proper place the team decided to go outside and see what there was to occupy their time._ They weren't disappointed, Rossi not only had a massive cabin but the outside was something to make even the most unimpressed jealous. Rossi's cabin backed onto a lake, with his own private dock that was littered with Seadoos, a motorboat, kayaks, canoes and even a tall slide that emptied straight into the lake. Further out on the lake, there was a water trampoline that guests could use to do back flips into the water. And tucked away in a shed at the edge of the property were a couple of atvs and a gator tractor.

After looking around, Spencer decided that he would try out the water slide first as the afternoon was already starting to get very hot. Quickly going to change into their bathing suits the team made their way out to the dock to enjoy the afternoon sun and play in the water.

Later that afternoon Rossi was lounging on the dock watching as everyone was having fun in the water. The girls were sunbathing on the dock while Hotch was standing at the bottom of the waterslide waiting to catch Spencer who was seated at the top of the slide. Derek was a little farther out on the trampoline trying to do as many flips as he could before hitting the water. Rossi smiled to himself, knowing that this trip to the cottage was just the right thing to help Spencer get over the kidnapping. He even heard Spencer laugh a few times in glee that afternoon as he was splashing around in the water. He knew that there would be times when Spencer would still be frightened but he hoped that this weekend would bring more laughs then tears.


End file.
